La Traición del Inframundo
by XxpekeraritaxX
Summary: Algo raro pasa en la Tierra de los Muertos. Frida es intimidada por pesadillas y terroríficas apariciones fantasmales que la perturban. Alguien trata de contactarla del más allá. Manny deberá ayudarla para saber qué es lo que ocurre, sin imaginar que el problema es más grave de lo que todos creían. Historia co creada con Ghost Steve ! Disfrútenla!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos!

Después de mucho, mucho, mucho pero muuuuucho tiempo, vi mensajes privados de las personas que, entre saludos y peticiones, me dijeron que querían que subiera esta historia de nuevo. Una que me encanta que tiene un significado gigantesco para mí...¿Por qué? Porque no la escribí sola.

El fabuloso y genial Ghost Steve ( u/1043531/Ghost-Steve) es el co autor de esta historia que, en lo personal, me encanta. La había subido a mi página de deviantart pero resulta que sólo un capítulo sobrevivio (de nuevo, no sé que rayos sucedió). Como sea, ahora mismo la estoy subiendo aquí porque van com personas que me la piden.

Los invito a pasarse por su página y dejarle mensajes bonitos de sus historias que, enserio, están increíbles. Él me inspiró a empezar a escribir fics, así que ya dirán.

Cabe recordar que El Tigre, las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, es propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Sin más, les presentamos esta historia. Disfrútenla!

Capítulo 1: La Rebelión de los Muertos

-Date prisa, Jorge, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos- decía el muchacho mientras corría por el extenso desierto seguido de cerca por su hermano menor.

-Ya voy, Pedro- contestaba este.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la situación más perturbadora de sus existencias. Sabían que mucho dependía de ellos y que era preciso llegar a su destino lo antes posible. Era realmente irónico tener que pasar por eso ahora, cuando se suponía que lo único que debían hacer era descansar. Descansar en paz.

Efectivamente, Pedro y Jorge llevaban muertos casi cinco años luego de aquel accidente automovilístico. Su apariencia cadavérica y el hecho de estar en el mundo de los muertos no dejaban duda de su situación actual. Ambos habían fallecido hace tiempo y sin embargo sus problema son habían terminado tal y como todos lo supondrían.

"La última salida", así lo llamaban muchos. Un sitio donde las almas podían gozar de la eternidad mientras esperaban a sus seres queridos para reunirse con ellos. Libres por fin de los problemas que tenían en vida, libres de toda calamidad y sin embargo, ahora en un gran peligro.

Los dos hermanos se sentían muy cansados y al llegar finalmente estaban jadeando. Al adentrarse en el pequeño pueblo que fungía como la capital de los muertos sintieron un gran alivio pero a la vez presionados por la enorme responsabilidad que recaía sobre ellos.

-Necesitamos…. hablar… con la señora….ufff….Sartana- dijo Pedro.

Sartana era por supuesto uno de las figuras más conocidas y respetadas en ese mundo por ser la mismísima encarnación del mal y de la muerte que amenazaba la tierra de los vivos. Prácticamente nadie se atrevía a acercársele por temor, pero en esta ocasión era necesario.

-Por favor….ufff….no hay tiempo- insistió Pedro.

Los otros difuntos los miraban con extrañeza ante tal petición. Todos jurarían que lo primero que los muchachos pedirían sería un lugar para descansar luego de tan ajetreado viaje.

-Oye, chico… ¿están bien?- preguntó uno de los difuntos más cercanos.

-No, tenemos que ver a Sartana ahora-

-Deberían descansar antes-

-¡No podemos!, ¡Todos corremos peligro ahora!- exclamó el chico.

Los demás no terminaban de entender al muchacho pero esas últimas palabras provocaron que todos se alteraran mucho. Inmediatamente después de la declaración del recién llegado comenzaron los murmullos y algunos gritos por parte de los presentes, todos discutiendo sobre a que se referían.

El escándalo fue en cierto modo productivo, ya que llamó la atención de la mismísima señora de la muerte, aquella que los hermanos tanto necesitaban ver. El cielo se oscureció y una densa neblina roja apareció de repente. Todos los esqueletos retrocedieron intimidados ya que sabían de quien se trataba.

La neblina roja lentamente fue tomando forma humana y finalmente de una imponente mujer elegantemente vestida. Luego de unos instantes la nube se disipó y dejó a la vista la figura de la mismísima Sartana de los Muertos.

Pedro y Jorge se arrodillaron en señal de respeto, muriéndose de nervios por dentro pero sabiendo que una amenaza aún mayor estaba por llegar. A Sartana no le gustaba que la molestaran con los asuntos del inframundo, hacía muchos años atrás que se había desligado de esas responsabilidades.

-¡Quien osa importunarme!- exclamó mirando con desdén a los hermanos y sujetando firmemente su guitarra dorada.

-Mi señora- dijo Pedro –Hemos venido a advertirle de un gran peligro.

-¿Peligro?, no me hagas reír. Parece que no sabes ante quien estás. Yo soy el ser más peligroso que existe- dijo Sartana.

-Lo sabemos, su familia siempre ha causado terror tanto al mundo de los vivos como al de los muertos, nadie puede contra ustedes… pero esta vez de verdad tiene motivos para preocuparse- dijo Jorge –Tiene que ponerle fin a esto antes de que de comience-

-¡Niño insolente!, ¡¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y decirme que hacer?!- alegó Sartana.

-No, no lo tome a mal. Debe creernos, hay una conspiración en su contra- dijo Jorge.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Sartana.

-Ellos… ellos… ellos ya vienen- dijo Pedro.

Sartana iba a seguir preguntando mas no tuvo tiempo ni de eso. Justo en ese momento se escucharon gritos de terror provenientes de los límites del pueblo. Los presentes inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta temerosos por lo que haya provocado esos gritos.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- preguntó Sartana al aire.

La confusión y algo de temor se apoderaron de la soberana mortal a la vez que los difuntos comenzaban a correr de un lado a otro. Esta vez no cabía duda, se trataba de un ataque.

Pedro y Jorge, al darse cuenta de que era tarde, salieron corriendo del lugar al igual que todos los demás. Al final la única serena era Sartana, mas no por su valor, sino porque estaba estupefacta.

Los invasores eran nada menos que difuntos de lugares remotos, sitios que la misma Sartana trataba de evitar. Unos momentos después todo el pueblo había sido tomado de manera violenta y temible. Los habitantes del lugar ahora no eran más que prisioneros.

-¡¿Qué significa esta abominación?!- gritó Sartana a los atacantes.

Los enemigos no contestaron, en lugar de eso comenzaron a hacerse a un lado. Por un instante Sartana creyó que se preparaban para atacarla pero pronto descubrió que no era nada de eso. Con una impresionante disciplina, sus adversarios tomaban la formación necesaria para rodear el lugar y darle paso a su líder.

A Sartana le pareció bien, era justo la persona a quien quería ver. Pronto encararía a ese infeliz y lo haría pagar por su alta traición. Era el momento de verla la cara a ese desgraciado y ajustar cuentas con él.

Pronto el líder de los invasores se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, era el momento de la verdad pero por extraño que pareciera, Sartana no atacó. La señora del mal se había quedado anonadad ante la imagen de su contrincante.

-¡¿Tu?!...pero…pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sartana confundida.

El recién llegado se le quedó mirando con maldad y con burla. Ya esperaba esa reacción por parte de Sartana. Su victoria había estado asegurada desde el comienzo.

-¡No!, ¡No tu!, ¡Estás loco!, ¡Traidor!- volvió a decir Sartana.

-Cierra la boca, anciana, estoy harto de escuchar tus ridículas ordenes y de ver tus amarillentos y podridos dientes- dijo desafiante.

-¡Insolente!, ¡Esto lo pagarás muy caro!- exclamó Sartana furiosa.

-Ahora soy yo quien da las órdenes, flacucha inútil. Y creo que me va a gustar, jajajajaja- rió –Admítelo, vieja bruja, estás obsoleta-

Dicho esto, el usurpador dio una instrucción y un grupo de sus sirvientes se abalanzaron sobre Sartana. La calavera opuso resistencia pero al final terminó siendo derribada y separada de su guitarra.

-¡Pagaras por esto!, ¡Te vas a arrepentir!- gritó Sartana mientras se la llevaban al calabozo, su nuevo domicilio.

-jajajajajaja, finalmente el mundo de los muertos es mío. Todo ser de esta dimensión ahora me pertenece y estará a mi servicio… hoy este mundo, mañana el universo de los vivos jajajajajajajaja-

Continuará


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

u/1043531/Ghost-Steve

El Tigre, las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, es propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

**La Traición del Inframundo**

**Capitulo 2.-La oscuridad**

La noche en ciudad Milagro era hermosa. A pesar de ser una ciudad Inmunda de crimen e infamia las estrellas se apreciaban claramente desde las calles y avenidas del lugar.

No muy lejos de la tranquilidad se encontraba un gran escándalo y ruido que obviamente lastimaban los tímpanos de cualquiera. Se apreciaba al sonido como platillos metálicos chocando entre si y palillos que golpeaban fuertemente los tambores que se encontraban cercanos. Esa era Tenny, la baterista. A su derecha se escuchaba el grave y crudo sonido de un bajo y los dedos de una mano morena que danzaban con las cuerdas. Esa era Rosa, la bajista de la banda.

Y al frente, una joven de 14 años, con cabello azul y un par de gogles brillantes y rojos, con fuerza y ritmo en sus dedos que manejaban la uña de la guitarra eléctrica como una constante batalla por mantener el control sobre las cuerdas que vibraban ante el contacto de la uña provocando la melodía que daba ritmo a la canción mientras que su voz hacia eco por los oídos del publico provocando una danza salvaje que bailaba con la canción. Su nombre era Frida Suarez, y era la vocalista y guitarrista de la banda "los sombreros atómicos"

Por fin la joven Suarez y su banda habían sido llamadas para inaugurar un concierto, si les iba bien comenzaría su fama en ciudad Milagro y no tardarían para hacer un disco. Las tres chicas bajaron del escenario donde las esperaba un moreno con camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalones de mezclilla y finalmente un cinturón con una hebilla plateada y una enorme "T" color negra en medio. Ese era Manny Rivera, también conocido como El Tigre.

-**¡Estuvo increíble!**\- Grito el joven Rivera mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Manny viniste!-Dijo Frida separándose del abrazo y muy feliz. Era muy importante para ella ese concierto y le alegraba que su mejor amigo hubiera estado presente.

-Claro que sí, no iba a perderme el mejor concierto del siglo. Además me amenazaste como tres veces que si no venia me ibas a golpear hasta cansarte jeje-

-Cierto jeje que bueno que si viniste, no te quería golpear- Ambos rieron un rato, aun eran esos niños que todos conocían,habían bromas, bromeaban, aun les gustaba ir a los video juegos maya, pero había algo diferente en ellos. Desde hace un tiempo, Manny se había dado cuenta de que Frida, con el paso de los años, se había vuelto algo más que una simple amiga. Siempre estuvo con él, a pesar de no tener poderes lo defendía, lo cuidaba…Y después de robarle un beso un año atrás ella dijo que solo se dejo llevar por el momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel beso significo mas para el de lo que Frida decía. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Frida, y mucho, y ahora el joven Rivera se encontraba en una de sus más peligrosas misiones…confesárselo.

-Frida, hay algo que debo decirte-Dijo Manny un poco sonrojado y sobando su nuca.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es algo malo?-

-No lo sé, bueno no lo es según yo, pero puede ser malo- Manny temía que su confesión cambiara la amistad que había entre ellos, que todo fuera diferente de ahora en adelante.

-Manny no te entiendo, dime que sucede-Frida no sospechaba, Manny siempre se comporto igual con ella, pero era hora de saber la verdad.

-Frida no quiero que nada cambie-

-Hemos estado juntos por casi toda nuestra vida y ¿todavía crees que te odiaría? Jamás haría eso-Ella tenía razón. Debía confiar que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría con el- Vamos dime que sucede-

-Bueno Frida…-Manny traga un poco de saliva, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado que pasaron por su mente tantas dudas- _¿Qué tal si me rechaza? ¿Y si cree que soy un tonto? O peor ¿Qué tal si ya está enamorada? Dios si papá me viera pensaría que soy un cobarde…no, no le puedo decir. Vamos Manny invéntate algo creíble…_ Creo eres una gran cantante-

-¿Enserio crees eso? Aoow Manny Eres muy amable, gracias por el cumplido-Frida sonrió al joven Rivera y este devolvió el gesto mientras mentalmente se sentía aliviado, y al mismo tiempo decepcionado de sí mismo por haberse acobardado.

La noche paso rápidamente y las horas corrieron a tal grado que se hizo tarde. Manny pronto dejo a Frida en su casa sana y salva y rápidamente se retiro a la suya.

La joven Suarez estaba bastante cansada, ser la banda que abre el concierto no es nada fácil, así que después de cenar fue a su habitación e intento dormir.

Era extraño, no podía dormir, y estaba cansada. Pasaron las horas, ya casi eran las dos de la mañana y Frida seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

-Maldición, que fastidio-Se dijo a sí misma-Tal vez un churro nocturno me ayude a dormir-

Frida se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina. La casa estaba oscura por lo tanto llevo una linterna con ella para evitar tropezarse. Bajo hasta la cocina y en una repisa se encontraba una bolsa de sus provisiones de churros para este tipo de casos. Se llevo con ella tres enormes churros y se dispuso a llegar a su habitación, pero ahora la casa parecía haber cambiado bastante.

Parecía estar más oscura de lo que ella recordaba, las sombras provocadas por la falta de luz cubrían por completo el pasillo que la llevaba a las escaleras. Por esta ocasión decidió ir con más cuidado y no dejar de tocar las paredes de la pasillo parecía eterno, era como si fuera largo e interminable cuando antes no le tomaba más de 30 segundos en llegar a las escaleras.

Siguió caminando cuando sintió una helada respiración en su nuca. Ante tal acto detuvo su caminata y siguió sintiendo la helada respiración, por lo que se dio media vuelta inmediatamente, asustada de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo pero su sorpresa fue que no había absolutamente nadie atrás de ella.

Quería creer que era una broma pesada de sus hermanas, pero recordó que ellas estaban en un campamento militar por lo que era imposible que estuvieran en casa.

Nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad pero ahora sentía un gran temor, aunque sus ojos no captaban a nadie sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Al llegar a las escaleras comenzó a correr. Se podía escuchar como sus pisadas hacían ruido al golpear los escalones. Escuchando aquel sonido Frida noto como si las pisadas se escucharan más frecuentemente, como si alguien más, aparte de ella corriera por las escaleras. Nuevamente sentía aquella respiración helada detrás de ella acechándola sin dejarla escapar. Al terminar de subir corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y azoto la puerta colocando el seguro para que nadie entrara.

Puso su oído en la puerta y escuchaba los pasos de alguien cada vez más frecuentes, más firmes y fuertes. Frida comenzó a llorar, esto parecía una pesadilla, una historia de terror, y lo peor de todo era que no estaba en una película y lamentablemente no estaba soñando. De repente aquellos pasos firmes y ruidosos se detuvieron, dejando que el hilo del silencio y tranquilidad invadiera la casa.

Frida dio un gran suspiro de alivio, lo que sea que la haya seguido de seguro se fue. Espero a que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, se había asustado tanto que por poco haría explotar a su corazón. Se tranquilizo hasta hacerse la idea de que su mente le jugaba bromas.

-Jajajaja yo y mis nervios. ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué estaba asustada? ¿En qué pensaba? En un…naaah es una tontería-

Frida Suárez creía en muertos vivientes, esqueletos, zombies, brujas, vampiros, monstruos, etc. Pero ella negaba rotundamente la existencia de una sola cosa…fantasmas. Veía películas de espíritus malignos y cosas relacionadas con eso, perose reía al ver las escenas donde se aparecía un fantasma por la espalda haciendo "boo" o algo por el estilo, pero ahora que había vivido algo parecido no lo había visto tan gracioso. Aun así, su creencia era la misma "no existen los fantasmas".

Después de correr un rato y de tantas emociones Frida se fue a su cama dispuesta a dormir. Cerró los ojos sintiéndolos pesados y caídos. Se sentía relajada, por fin sabia que podría dormir, pero pronto aquella quietud y paz fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Extrañamente Frida sintió mucho frio en todo su cuerpo. Al principio creía que había dejado la ventana abierta pero abrió uno de sus ojos y la contempló cerrada.

-Solo son escalofríos-Se dijo a sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No son escalofríos, soy yo- Dijo una voz a espaldas de Frida. Abriendo sus ojos como símbolo de shock, se paralizo por un instante sin poder sentir su cuerpo, ahora inmóvil. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de un segundo a otro recupero la movilidad y enseguida e volteo completamente para ver la perturbante imagen detrás de ella.

Era una niña de cabello largo, tanto que podría decirse que cuerpo, solo se veía al descubierto par de manos palidas y ancianas con largas uñas y en su rostro, solo se podía contemplar un ojo completamente blanco y ojeroso.

-Por fin te encontramos Frida Suàrez-Dijo aquella niña con una voz aguda, infantil y al mismo tiempo escalofriante.

-**¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!**\- Frida soltó un grito agudo, lleno de terror mientras sus ojos abiertos contemplaban la perturbante figura y su cuerpo paralizado sentía su congelante presencia.

Enseguida, se escucharon unos pasos firmes que parecían correr hacia Frida. La niña solo pudo reaccionar con miedo, terror, pánico y angustia y ante tal acto tomó su sabana y se cubrió completamente con ella mientras las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas. Sin poder ver al exterior, Frida sintió una mano que la tocaba y la zarandeaba con fuerza tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-**¡Mija!**-Se escucho una voz grave. La joven peliazul dejo de gritar por un momento e inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz que ahora para ella era música para sus oídos.

-¿Papá?-Susurró Frida mientras con sus manos temblantes se descubría de la sabana para contemplar la figura de Emiliano Suarez totalmente asustado y preocupado por su hija.

-**¡Mija! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?!**-Dijo Emiliano asustado. Desde el primer segundo que escucho el grito de su hija rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de la peliazul y corrió a su Suarez se tranquilizo al ver que su hija no mostraba señales de estar herida o lastimada ni mucho menos sangre a su alrededor.-¡Me asustaste Frida creí que algo terrible te había sucedido! ¿Qué paso?-

-Papá-Lloró Frida abrazando a su padre y soltando las lagrimas en el pecho del jefe de policía. Emiliano Suarezsupuso que su pequeña Frida había tenido una pesadilla. Correspondió el abrazo con la intención de tranquilizarla, sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso por el miedo y temor que ahora se recorría por el cuerpo de su és de un momento Frida recupero la razón, saliendo del shock y nuevamente pudo hablar.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Frida?-Dijo Emiliano Suarez colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven peliazul.

-Sí, gracias papá- Susurró con dificultad.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por que estabas gritando y llorando? Por un momento pensé que alguien te había lastimado o que un ladrón entró en casa-

Frida no quería decirle nada a su padre…no le creería, ni si quiera ella aun podía creer que algo así había pasado. Ahora estaba segura, no era una alucinación o juego mental, en verdad aquello había ocurrido. No tenia caso hablar con su papá.

-Tuve una pesadilla papá, es todo-Dijo Frida suspirando.

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-No quisiera hablar de eso papá, solo quiero preguntarte si puedo dormir contigo y mamá. Por favor no quiero dormir sola hoy, tengo miedo-Frida empezó a llorar, realmente sentía temor, ya no parecía esa niña segura y rebelde que todos conocían. Realmente estaba muy asustada. Emiliano al ver el estado de su hija no pudo negar su petición.

-Claro que puedes dormir con nosotros Frida, mamá está dormida, pero cuando despierte por la mañana le explicare que tuviste un mal sueño. Ven mija, ya es tarde-Emiliano cargo a su hija y la llevó a su habitación, donde una vez ahí, saco del closet una pequeña cama armable para que Frida durmiera cómoda, ya que la cama de Emiliano y su esposa no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

El jefe de policía Suárez no tardó en quedarse dormido, pero Frida quedo pensativa un buen rato. Sabía que decirle la verdad a su familia no funcionaria. Ninguno de ellos creía en fantasmas y no por contarles esa terrible experiencia cambiarían de opinión. Solo existía una persona con quien podía compartir este terrible secreto y la ayudaría a resolver aquello que le había ocurrido.

-Manny…-Susurró Frida antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia fue escrita en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

u/1043531/Ghost-Steve

El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, es propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

La Traición del Inframundo

Capítulo 3: La Adivina

La noche pasó más lenta de lo que Frida esperaba, a pesar de haber dormido junto a sus padres el miedo de que esa niña que había visto regresara le helaba la sangre. Constantemente sentía una mirada acechándola y al abrir los ojos podía ver un par de ojos vacíos y muertos observándola desde el marco de la puerta.

La verdad era que gran parte de esto era creado por la mente de Frida ya que la impresión había sido muy aterradora. Se sentía amenazada, nerviosa y completamente sola, sus padres no se percataban de nada y dormían profundamente. Además estaba decidida a no pedir ayuda, no quería parecer una niña miedosa que creía en fantasmas.

Una vez que el reconfortante sol finalmente apareció en el cielo y que un nuevo día dio inicio, Frida se apresuró a levantarse y a tratar de olvidar todo. Estaba segura de que solo había sido una mala noche y que después de un día con su amigo Manny se sentiría mucho mejor.

Luego de prepararse y desayunar, Frida se dirigió a la Casa del Macho donde su amigo la esperaba en la entrada. Ambos habían acordado ir a festejar el gran éxito de Los Sombreros Atómicos. Manny se sentía un tanto defraudado aún por no haberse atrevido a decirle a Frida lo que quería, pero con ese nuevo día llegaba una nueva oportunidad y esta vez estaba decidido a no desperdiciarla.

-Hola Frida- saludó Manny al verla.

-Hola Manny, lamento la demora- contestó Frida sonriente.

-Descuida. ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé, a donde tú quieras-

-Pues no había pensado un lugar en especial ¿Por qué no solo caminamos a ver que se nos ocurre?- propuso Manny.

-De acuerdo- lo apoyó Frida.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo hasta que decidieron sentarse un momento en el muelle a contemplar el mar. No era una actividad que hicieran muy a menudo pero al menos era relajante para Frida y un sitio perfecto para que Manny dijera lo que sentía.

-Frida… desde ayer he querido decirte algo- comenzó Manny mientras miraban el horizonte.

-¿Si, Manny?-

-Bueno, Frida…yo…yo…quería decirte que…- intentó decir Manny pero se detuvo al notar algo en su amiga.

Frida se notaba realmente preocupada, con miedo, era como si esperara que algo la fuera a atacar de repente. Manny se extrañó al verla de ese modo y decidió preguntarle que le ocurría.

-Frida, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Manny.

-Sí, Manny, no te preocupes- dijo Frida.

-¿En serio?, sabes que puedes decirme-

-Lo sé pero no es nada… una tontería-

-Frida…-

-Solo tuve un mal sueño, Manny, es todo- dijo Frida.

Manny sabía que una pesadilla podía ser realmente perturbadora y que en muchas ocasiones lo mejor era hablar de ella. Frida era una chica muy valiente y si se había atemorizado tanto por un sueño, este debió ser en verdad horrendo.

El chico Rivera le pidió a Frida que le contara su sueño y ella al final cedió a su petición. Le contó a detalle todo lo que había soñado y de cómo había terminado durmiendo, o más bien tratando de dormir, en la habitación de sus padres.

El muchacho escuchó el relato con paciencia y comprensión sintiendo escalofríos tan solo de imaginárselo. Al final solo abrazó a Frida y trató de consolarla diciéndole lo que ella ya sabía, que solo había sido un sueño.

-No te preocupes, Frida, esas cosa son existen- dijo Manny en tono tranquilizante.

-No lo sé, Manny, es que se veía tan real- dijo Frida.

-Fue solo tu imaginación, Frida-

-Lo sé, y eso quiero pensar… pero es la primera vez que un sueño me afecta tanto- explicó Frida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Desde que lo tuve me he sentido muy intranquila, es como si una parte de mi creyera… no, más bien supiera… que todo fue real- dijo Frida.

-Pero, Frida… eso es imposible- dijo Manny.

-¿Tú crees Manny?, la verdad yo ya no estoy tan segura-

Manny abrazó a Frida en ese momento tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Su plan romántico se vio deshecho cuando la chica comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Estaba claro que la experiencia había sido muy fuerte para ella y que necesitaba de su apoyo.

-No llores, Frida, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- dijo Manny.

-Se que jamás me abandonarás pero… ¿y qué tal si ese fantasma regresa?, ¿Qué tal si hay más de uno?, ¿Qué tal si quieren lastimarme?-

-De ser así yo te protegeré-

-No te ofendas pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho contra un espíritu- dijo Frida. –No importa lo poderoso que seas, no podrías contra algo que no es de este mundo-

-Sartana no es de este mundo y la he derrotado varias veces- contestó Manny algo molesto.

-Eso es diferente, Manny. Sabemos que Sartana desaparece al ser destruida su guitarra, pero no sabemos nada de cómo detener a estos fantasmas-

-Bueno- dijo Manny comprendiendo que su amiga tenía razón –Entonces tendremos que buscar a alguien que si sepa como vencerlos-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nueva noche había llegado hace un par de horas y las desoladas calles apenas iluminadas por los faros lucían realmente aterradoras. Por todas partes se podían escuchar los chillidos de las ratas y un leve goteo resonaba a la distancia.

Definitivamente no era un vecindario que uno quisiera visitar a esas horas de la noche. Era tan siniestro que incluso dudaban que algún bandido se atreviera a esconderse ahí esperando a alguna víctima. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría en un sitio como ese, por desgracia, la persona a la que buscaban no era famosa por su gran sentido común, sino por su demencia.

Manny y Frida se sentían sumamente arrepentidos por la decisión que habían tomado algunas horas antes y ahora se preguntaban cómo era posible que hubieran llegado hasta ese lugar. Para escapar de un peligro sobrenatural se habían ido a meter a un sitio de los más infames de la Ciudad Milagro.

-Manny…¿estás seguro de que es aquí?- preguntó Frida aferrándose al brazo de Manny.

-Esta es la dirección que me dio Granpapi- contestó el muchacho.

-¿Por qué no nos habrá mandado mejor al barrio alto de la ciudad… este lugar es peor que Calavera- siguió Frida.

-Según me dijo solo existe una mujer en todos los alrededores en quien se puede confiar para estos asuntos… y a esta mujer no le gustan las visitas-

-Entonces mejor deberíamos irnos-

-No, Frida, ya llegamos hasta aquí y será mejor que terminemos con esto… Mira, creo que es ahí- señaló Manny viendo hacia el final de un oscuro callejón donde se podía ver una pequeña choza hecha de lamina. La luz emanando de la ventana daba a entender que alguien estaba adentro.

Manny fue el primero en aproximarse y Frida se mantuvo detrás de él. No sabían con lo que podían encontrarse en ese sitio. Mientras más se acercaban mas podían ver el desgastado letrero de "Adivina y Vidente". Ahora estaban seguros de estar en el lugar correcto, faltaba lo más difícil, lograr que esa mujer los ayudara.

Manny llamó a la puerta tímidamente mientras escuchaban como alguien se movía en el interior. El alarido de un gato y la voz de una mujer anciana maldiciendo los hizo comprender el tipo de persona a la que estaban a punto de ver y unos deseos enormes de salir corriendo los invadieron.

Estaban a punto de alejarse cuando la puerta de lamina se abrió de golpe y una mujer encorvada con la cara cubierta por una bufanda abrió la puerta. Por lo visto estaba muy molesta por haber sido perturbada.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a venir a molestarme?!- gritó al anciana con una voz chillona que les erizó la piel a los chicos.

Tanto Frida como Manny se quedaron helados unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esta situación y por consiguiente, no dijeron nada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren, mocosos?!- volvió a gritar la anciana.

-Buenas…noches…señora- dijo Manny tímidamente.

-No sé que tienen de buenas. ¡Díganme de una maldita vez que quieren!- respondió la mujer.

-Necesitamos su ayuda- respondió Frida.

-Todos necesitamos algo, niña, pero por desgracia no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere-

-Señora, por favor, nos dijeron que solo usted nos puede ayudar- dijo Manny.

-No me interesa-

-¡Se lo suplicamos señora, por favor!- exclamó Frida.

La anciana se mantuvo en el marco de su puerta mirando a ambos chicos. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte pero tenía un don para distinguir cuando la gente en verdad necesitaba ayuda, y esos niños de verdad la necesitaban.

-Les advierto que mis servicios no son baratos- dijo la anciana.

-Eso nos dijeron- comentó Manny sacando una bolsa llena de monedas.

La mujer revisó la bolsa y la tanteo unos instantes. Luego la guardo en una bolsa de su abrigo y les indicó que entraran.

El interior no era muy grande ni mucho menos muy bonito. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo oscuro y había basura por todas partes. En el centro había una mesa circular con un cráneo en el medio. Una rata pasó rozando el pie de Frida, la cual tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror para no enfadar a su anfitriona.

Cerca de ahí, un gato negro dormitaba sobre una especie de altar lleno de veladoras rojas y negras e imágenes que los chicos prefirieron no mirar fijamente. Así mismo, Frida no pudo evitar sentirse triste por un pequeño pajarito muerto sobre el altar junto a un enorme libro de hechizos, sin duda un pequeño pasatiempo de la anciana.

Los dos se sentaron en unas pequeñas sillas alrededor de la mesa mientras que la mujer se colocó en una silla más grande estilo colonial que la dejaba mirando cara a cara al cráneo. Una vez instalados la mujer comenzó con la sesión.

-Y bien… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó.

Frida fue la que tomó la palabra esta vez, después de todo el problema era de ella. La chica de pelo azul le contó a la mujer su sueño a detalle. La anciana la escuchó pacientemente a la vez que jugueteaba con una pequeña baraja en sus manos.

Una vez que Frida terminó el relato tanto ella como Manny se quedaron esperando la respuesta de la adivina.

La anciana siguió revolviendo su baraja y entonces la pidió a Frida que seleccionara 6 cartas sin verlas. Frida obedeció y entonces la mujer las acomodó al azar en la mesa.

-El sueño que me comentas no fue solo una ilusión, niña. Yo veo a los espíritus y por cómo me los describes me doy cuenta de que tuviste una visión-

-¿Una visión?, ¿pero por que yo?-

-Eso es justo lo que vamos a averiguar ahora- dijo la mujer descubriendo la primera carta.

En ella aparecía el dibujo de una mujer parecida a las antiguas amazonas. Los niños no lo entendían pero la anciana se los explicó inmediatamente.

-Esta carta te representa a ti, pequeña. Una mujer de espíritu fuerte e indomable, alguien que por lo que veo, tiene una misión-

-¿Una misión?- preguntó Frida.

-No me interrumpas- alegó la anciana descubriendo la segunda carta, en ella estaba el inconfundible dibujo de un tigre –Según esto… serás ayudada por un felino, un tigre… o alguien con espíritu de Tigre-

Manny y Frida intercambiaron miradas sabiendo de sobra a quien se referían. El muchacho inconscientemente acarició su hebilla ahora sabiendo que el que Frida le hubiera confiado su sueño no era una casualidad.

La tercera carta fue descubierta, en ella estaba dibujada una calavera con aspecto de sufrimiento.

-Mmm, interesante- dijo la mujer –Algo está sucediendo en el inframundo, algo que no deja a las ánimas descansar en paz… tu misión debe tener algo que ver con eso-

La cuarta carta, ahora con la imagen de una corona y una espada atravesándola –Esta carta representa al soberano caído. Alguien con un gran poder y un gran dominio fue traicionado y derrocado- dijo la anciana.

-¿Alguien poderoso?- preguntó Manny.

-Así es, un líder. Puede ser un presidente, un rey, un jefe de familia, cualquier cosa con cierto nivel de autoridad- contestó la adivina.

La quinta carta fue descubierta, en ella aparecían un par de ojos diabólicos. La mujer la inspeccionó unos instantes y finalmente habló.

-Un viejo enemigo, según esto el causante de todo esto es alguien ya conocido, alguien que antes ha causado dolor-

La última carta, la número seis, esta vez simplemente se veían llamas formando caras siniestras. La mujer se sobresaltó un poco y a Manny le pareció que comenzó a sudar un poco.

-Esta misión es muy importante, ya que de ella depende el destino de todos. Si fracasan podría ser el Armagedón- dijo la anciana.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Frida.

-Así como lo veo… tú tienes una misión, jovencita, una misión que tiene que ver con el mundo de los muertos. Los fantasmas comenzaran a aparecerse en tu camino, más no para lastimarte, sino para pedir tu ayuda. Al parecer tienen un gran problema y solo tu y este personaje con espíritu de Tigre pueden solucionarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es… te sugiero que cuando ellos vengan dejes de huir. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es escucharlos- terminó la adivina.

Frida y Manny se quedaron anonadados meditando lo que acababan de escuchar. Era un alivio saber que los fantasmas no trataban de lastimarlos, pero era muy preocupante saber que ellos tenían una misión por delante de la cual dependía la salvación o la destrucción de todo lo que conocían.

Los dos se levantaron y le agradecieron a la mujer por su ayuda. Luego se dispusieron a regresar a casa. Ya estaban en la puerta cuando la anciana tomó a Manny por el hombro bruscamente hiriéndolo un poco con sus uñas.

-Por cierto, niño- dijo la mujer –No creas que no te he reconocido-

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Manny temeroso.

-Tranquilo, yo jamás lastimo a los clientes que cumplen con el trato y pagan… pero dile a tu abuelo, el Puma Loco, que si lo vuelvo a ver le arrancaré la lengua y lo ahorcaré con ella para alimentar a los coyotes- dijo la anciana.

-¿Cómo supo que yo era…?-

-Eres muy parecido a él… pero eso no importa. Solo envíale mi mensaje- dijo la anciana a la vez que la bufanda caía y Manny pudo ver con horror lo que ocultaba.

Era como si aquella mujer no tuviera labios y sus amarillentos y puntiagudos dientes salieran de su carne, era como ver a un esqueleto de aspecto diabólico y muy avejentado.

Manny asintió y literalmente salió corriendo de ahí mientras escuchaba la risa desquiciada de la anciana. Frida también había visto el funesto espectáculo y corría a la par de su amigo. Una vez que estuvieron en un sitio mas iluminado y conocido se detuvieron jadeando por el cansancio.

-No cabe duda que mi Granpapi debe cuidar con quien se junta- comentó Manny.

-Ya lo creo… ¿y qué opinas de lo que nos dijo esa mujer?- preguntó Frida.

-Por lo general soy escéptico pero… algo me dice que ella sabía de lo que hablaba-

-¿Entonces crees que es cierto que tu y yo tenemos una misión con… los muertos?- preguntó Frida.

-Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos. No te preocupes, Frida, sea lo que sea voy a ayudarte. ¿Quieres que esta noche duerma en tu casa por si ocurre algo?- preguntó Manny.

-Sí, Manny, en serio lo apreciaría mucho- contestó Frida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas horas después Frida se encontraba recostada en su cama y tratando de dormir mientras que Manny también descansaba en un colchón que habían adaptado al pie de la cama. Los dos estaban muy pensativos con respecto a lo que habían escuchado de la adivina.

-Manny… gracias por ayudarme en esto- dijo Frida.

-No hay problema Frida, siempre estaré contigo en lo que sea-

-¿Crees que hoy vengan?-

-No lo sé… pero recuerda, no hay que huir, sino escucharlos- respondió Manny.

Los dos cerraron sus ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Entonces tuvieron que cubrirse ya que la temperatura disminuyó repentinamente. Unos segundos después ambos se levantaron de golpe ante el ruido de algo cayéndose en el pasillo seguido por pisadas y un sonido parecido al de cadenas siendo arrastradas.

-MMMMMaaaaaaannnnnnyyyyyyyy…..FFFFFFFFFFrrrrrrriiiiiiiiidddddddaaaaaa- escucharon casi en un susurro.

-Frida- dijo Manny en voz baja –Creo…. Creo que ya llegaron-

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**La Traición de Inframundo**

**Capitulo 4.- El Don de Frida**

El frio continuaba en la habitación mientras que el miedo crecía en ambos chicos, sobretodo en Frida, quien ya había tenido una experiencia como esta una noche anterior. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de acopio para no gritar, no debía gritar ni huir, había recordado las palabras de la adivina.

-"_Te sugiero que __cuando ellos vengan dejes de huir. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es escucharlos"-_

Frida dio un gran y profundo suspiro para tranquilizarse, pero por alguna razón aun sentía mucho miedo e inquietud. Cuando Manny noto esto, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para Frida hacer esto, no era nada sencillo hablar con un fantasma, nunca creyó en ellos pero ahora que comprobaba por si misma que eran reales le aterraban.

-Tranquila Frida- Dijo Manny al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amiga, quien se sonroja al sentir el apoyo y cariño de su mejor amigo. Frida se llena de seguridad ante este gesto y lo corresponde apretando la mano morena de Manny.

-De acuerdo, sal de donde quiera que estés-Dijo Frida con voz fuerte y segura sin soltar la mano del joven moreno.

El frio aumentó, a tal grado de que Manny y Frida sentían que sus huesos se helaban bastante, incluso podían ver su propio aliento. Finalmente, ambos lograron distinguir la figura de un joven, entre 12 o 13 años, de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, ojos blancos y un par de cadenas que colgaban por sus muñecas. Aquel fantasma de piel pálida, más que furioso o temible parecía asustado y cansado. Manny y Frida se asustaron un poco ante la expresión de este chico, su dolor realmente atemorizaba a ambos chicos, pero eso no los detuvo a continuar con su misión.

-¿Sabes hablar?-Pregunto Frida.

-Apenas puedo-Contesto aquel chico- Mi nombre era Jorge, y morí hace pocos años-

-Deberías estar descansando en paz-Le dijo Manny un poco temeroso…estaba hablando con un fantasma.

-No puedo, no desde que…él llegó-Dijo el chico con mucho temor.

-¿él? ¿A quién te refieres?-Dijo Frida tratando de adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ustedes ya lo conocen. Es un enemigo suyo, traiciono a la reina…su nombre es…-Pero antes de poder decir la identidad del traidor del Inframundo Jorge comienza a gritar de agonía y dolor, retorciéndose justo enfrente de los ojos de Manny y Frida.

-**¡¿Qué sucede?!**-Grita asustada Frida al observar el estado de aquel niño.

-No…puedo estar por mucho tiempo…en este mundo-Dijo el espíritu entre cortado. Fue entonces que comenzó a explicar…- Mi hermano y yo nos enteramos de una traición contra nuestra reina, e intentamos advertirle pero llegamos tarde. Despues de eso huimos pero el nuevo rey nos atrapo y encerró en una celda esperando a que fuéramos las nuevas víctimas…. Dentro de la celda conocimos unos espíritus…que me dijeron que podían ayudarnos, unos de apellido….Rivera-

Manny se impacto mucho al oír que aquel fantasma había hablado con sus ancestros León Dorado, Leopardo Negro, El poderoso Chitar de los siete mares, El Jaguar de la Justicia y claro, El Tigre original. Si ellos también estaban en peligro quería decir que algo terrible, mucho más de lo que él y Frida imaginaban, estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Hablaste con mis ancestros Rivera?-Pregunto Manny un poco emocionado, realmente deseaba verlos de nuevo pero no en problemas.

El fantasma, al escuchar a Manny referirse que aquellos antiguos Rivera eran sus ancestros inmediatamente supo que era parte de aquella familia.

-¿Tu eres…un…Rivera?-Dijo aquel chico con cierta timidez, el también sabía lo violento que podía ser un miembro de la familia Rivera.

-Si, yo Soy El Tigre- Dijo Manny al momento en que giraba la hebilla de su cinturón para convertirse en El Tigre. Jorge miraba a Manny como si acabara de ver a un Dios, rápidamente se sujeto de la chaqueta del moreno y lo miro con desesperación.

-¡Te hemos estado buscando!-Dijo Jorge mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos, y ellos retrocedían- Estamos desesperados…tenemos miedo, estamos muriendo-

-¿Muriendo?-Pregunto Frida confundida- Es imposible…ustedes ya están muertos-

-En parte tienes razón, pero si no lo detenemos podríamos morir…definitivamente-Dijo el chico fantasma con mucho miedo. Su expresión regreso a ser la misma, con miedo, desesperación, temor y pánico.

-¿Definitivamente? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Volvió a preguntar Frida.

-Quiero decir que cuando una persona muere su espíritu sigue con vida, pero si no se apresuran la tierra de los muertos quedara…-No pudo continuar, comenzó a romper en lagrimas con solo intentar decirlo.

-¿Quedara qué? ¡Dilo!-Exigió Manny. Era un chico muy impaciente, le gustaba que fueran al grano.

-Vacio…-Susurro por fin el espíritu de Jorge- Las almas desaparecen…él las absorbe…nos tienen atrapados. Estas cadenas no son adornos, él me las puso, apenas pude escapar para…pedir ayuda. Estamos desesperados, ya agotamos todos nuestros recursos, incluso derrotaron a la reina. Solo ustedes dos pueden salvar a la tierra de los muertos. Por eso te estábamos buscando…Frida Suárez-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y porque me buscaste a mí y no a Manny? Yo no tengo poderes-Dijo Frida un poco confundida.

-Pero tienes un don. Desde el principio pudimos haber hablado con El Tigre, pero tu don para percibir energías y espíritus es más fuerte. Solo tú puedes abrir un portal a la tierra de los muertos…y El Tigre puede derrotarlo. Pero no podía hablar contigo porque reprimiste tu don al no creer en fantasmas, por eso tuve que asustarte primero, para que pudieras verme-

-**¡No tenias que asustarla! ¡Le hiciste mucho daño!**-Grito Manny furioso y colocándose frente a Frida-**¡Esta asustada e intimidada todo por tu culpa!**-

-¡Perdónanos! Quizás exageramos…-

-¿Exagerar? No pudo dormir en toda la noche y estuvo llorando-Dijo Manny con enojo al hablar.

-En verdad lamentamos si le hicimos daño a Frida Suárez pero entiéndenos… ¡Estamos desesperados! Esto es serio, una vez que acabe con la tierra de los muertos subirá a la ciudad Milagro y créanme, con el poder que obtiene absorbiendo la energía de las ánimas… conquistara el mundo de los vivos-Dijo el espíritu de Jorge con desesperación.

Manny y Frida quedaron helados al escuchar aquello último, no solo se trataba de un enemigo del Inframundo que molestaba a los muertos, sino que una vez terminada su maléfica misión se dirigirá a la ciudad Milagro y acabaría con ella y todos los mortales.

-Por favor entiéndanlo, necesitamos su ayuda, ese tipo se volvió loco de poder, deben detenerlo. Se atrevió a traicionar a la reina del Inframundo y a violar las leyes sagradas de la naturaleza. Ahora él es el rey y esta destruyéndolo todo-Suplico el chico.

-¿Y Quién es ese que está causando todo esto?-Preguntó Manny desesperado e impaciente por saber el responsable del desastre que vivía la tierra de los muertos. Si lo que había dicho la adivina era verdad, entonces realmente se trataba de un viejo enemigo suyo.

-No puedo decirlo- Dijo cabizbajo el espíritu con un gran sentimiento de temor.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que te ayudemos?-Pregunto Frida confundida. Realmente le estaba desagradando tanto misterio.

-Si quiero pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-Dijo Manny interrumpiendo.

-Si pienso o digo su nombre lo estaría invocando, y descubriría que me escapé para buscarlos-Dijo el espíritu.

-Pero necesitamos que nos digas quien es, por favor Jorge…-Suplico Frida. A ella le gustaba ayudar cuando podía, y esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía hacer más que ser una chica normal. Finalmente, el espíritu suspiro y jalando sus cadenas se acerco a ambos chicos.

-Está bien, les diré quien es el rey. Su nombre es…-Pero antes de poder revelar la identidad de aquel traidor un fuerte viento estrello a Manny y a Frida contra la pared mientras el espíritu de Jorge se retorcía de dolor conforme sus cadenas apretaban más sus muñecas.

De repente un vórtice color rojo se abrió bajo los pies de Jorge y sus pesadas cadenas comenzaron a descenderlo dentro del agujero lentamente. Al ver esto Manny se acerco como pudo al alma en pena y extendió sus garras pretendiendo cortar las cadenas en sus manos.

-**¡No! ¡No te acerques!**-Ordeno el fantasma.

-¡Pero las cadenas te están lastimando y arrastrando a ese hoyo!-Gritó Manny intentando ayudarlo.

-¡Si me tocas te atrapará a ti también! ¡Se me acabo el tiempo, ahora todo depende de ustedes dos! **¡Por favor sálvennos…Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez!**-Dijo el espíritu de Jorge antes de ser arrastrado completamente al vórtice y perdido de vista por Manny y Frida. Ambos corrieron para intentar salvarlo, pero llegaron demasiado tarde, pues antes de acercarse al gran agujero este se cerró completamente dejando una luz cegadora tan potente que ambos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar dañarse. Al abrirlos ambos estaban tirados en el suelo y el vórtice había desaparecido, nuevamente la habitación de Frida recupero su temperatura normal y no había ninguna señal o prueba de que el fantasma hubiese estado en la el lugar.

-Manny ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Frida mientras movía su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Si no te preocupes, ¿Y tú?-Preguntó Manny mientras ayudaba a Frida a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, pero aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. De verdad tengo una misión, tal y como dijo la adivina-

-Y vaya misión, es muy importante, salvaras a la tierra de los muertos-Dijo Manny emocionado.

-No Manny, tu salvaras a la Tierra de los muertos, yo solo fui la mensajera. Además no tengo poderes ni un cinturón como el tuyo, ¿Cómo pretende ese fantasma que lo ayude?-Dijo Frida un poco cabizbaja y menospreciándose a sí misma por la falta de poderes.

-No digas eso Frida, tienes un don que nos ayudo a hablar con ese fantasma y puedes usarlo para muchas cosas. Además no necesitas poderes para ser importante, con o sin ellos tu ya lo eres para mí-Manny se paralizo ante lo que acababa de decir inconscientemente.

-¿Uh? Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuche bien porque se me cayeron los goggles- Dijo Frida distraída en sus goggles que no escucho lo que Manny acababa de decir.

-Jejeje no dije nada importante, solo que no te menosprecies de esa manera, tu don es crucial en esta misión, además no estás sola, yo estaré contigo para protegerte-Manny sonrió tratando de calmar a Frida y ella devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias Manny. Ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer es llegar a la tierra de los muertos. Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso?-Dijo Frida sin idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar tan recóndito. La última vez que ella y Manny estuvieron ahí fue por accidente y por poco no regresaban con vida.

-No tengo idea, pero sé donde podemos encontrar respuestas-Dijo Manny con semblante pensativo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?-

-Sólo piénsalo. ¿Quién en toda la ciudad Milagro tiene conocimientos de la tierra de los muertos?-

-No pienso volver con la adivina…-Dijo Frida asustada con solo recordar a esa anciana perturbante.

-No Frida, no me refiero a ella, sino a otra persona. Piénsalo, ¿Quién mas aparte de esa anciana ha estado y puede estar en la tierra de los muertos?-

-Para haber estado en la tierra de los muertos…debe estar…muerto- De pronto Frida cambio su semblante pensativo a uno de sorpresa- No te estás refiriendo a…-

-Si Frida, a Sartana De los Muertos-Contesto Manny sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-**¡Sartana!**-Gritó Manny mientras con una patada de Tigre tumbaba la puerta de entrada de la antigua prisión de Sartana. Al no ver a nadie, ni siquiera a un esqueleto bandido, exhibió sus garras y camino con cuidado mientras lo seguía Frida.

Les parecía extraño no encontrar una sola alma en el lugar. Estaba vacío, como si nadie se hubiese parado ahí por varios días. Estaba descuidada, demasiado polvo, telarañas, incluso la preciada montaña de monedas de oro de Sartana también se encontraba arrinconada y sin protector alguno. Manny y Frida decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno, solo Sartana podía darles información de cómo llegar a la tierra de los muertos. Anteriormente Frida había sugerido que se dejaran aplastar por algún monstruo para llegar a la tierra de los muertos como lo habían hecho la última vez, pero Manny no creía tener la misma suerte de sobrevivir, así que decidieron mejor ir a la guarida de Sartana que, prácticamente, suicidarse.

El joven Rivera se fue por su lado a revisar las celdas de la prisión cuando de repente escucho la inconfundible voz de Frida gritando.

-**¡Aaaahhh!**-

-**¡Frida!**-Manny corrió hacia donde escucho la voz de Frida sintiendo un enorme hueco helado en su interior, pensando que le pudo haber pasado algo terrible.

Finalmente llego a donde se encontraba Frida. Al verla físicamente bien se sintió aliviado, pero al voltear la mirada a donde ella la tenia se percato de porque grito de ese modo. En la pared frente a ellos, estaba escrito con sangre ya seca "La Reina ha caído".

-¡Sartana!-Exclamo Frida al leer esto en voz alta- A eso se refería la adivina cuando nos mostro la carta del soberano caído…-

-Eso quiere decir…que Sartana fue traicionada-Susurró Manny.

Manny y Frida lo entendía perfectamente. Todo tenía sentido ahora, y el deber moral de ambos era ayudar a los espíritus y almas en pena, no solo porque después del incidente del día de muertos sentían un gran respeto hacia ellos, sino que también su propio mundo mortal corría peligro. Manny y Frida decidieron buscar en la antigua biblioteca de Sartana algún libro que los ayudara ir a la tierra de los muertos, y fue cuando el joven Rivera encontró un libro rojo oscuro llamado "secretos del Inframundo". Hojeándolo un poco supuso que era lo que necesitaban para llegar a su destino, fue que lo tomo y se dispuso a encontrar a Frida para irse del lugar.

De repente Frida encontró bajo sus pies una hoja con unas notas de guitarra, escritas con una tinta muy fina. Mentalmente toco la melodía y le parecía interesante, así que guardó el papel en su bolsillo y junto a Manny regresaron a la habitación de Frida donde ambos revisaron el libro tratando de encontrar un hechizo para llegar a la tierra de los muertos. Después de un rato Manny encontró un capitulo que hablaba sobre cómo llegar rápidamente pero al momento de verlo encontró algo que lo había molestado bastante.

-¡Demonios! ¡Falta una página!-Exclamo Manny dejando el libro a un lado de él.

-Y justo falta la hoja que nos decía como llegar a la tierra de los muertos-Dijo Frida sin ver a Manny y concentrándose en afinar su guitarra.

-Changos ¿Qué haremos para llegar a la tierra de los muertos?-Se preguntaba Manny un poco frustrado mientras Frida se distraía con la pequeña hoja con notas de guitarra.

-Frida ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Manny notando que Frida se distraía tocando la melodía indicada por las notas.

-Encontré esto en la guarida de Sartana, sabes que no puedo resistir a tocar la guitarra, creo que ya puedo sacar la canción. ¿Quieres escucharla?-Le dijo Frida a Manny mientras seguía tocando el instrumento.

-Supongo que relajarse no nos vendría mal. Claro, toca la canción-Dijo Manny sonriendo mientras Frida tocaba la canción nueva. Era una melodía que ninguno de ambos había escuchado, era diferente a cualquiera que cualquier guitarra hubiera tocado. Repentinamente las cuerdas de la guitarra de Frida comenzaron a brillar y en el suelo se empezó a abrir un nuevo vórtice color azul a los pies de ambos chicos. Al ver lo que ocurría Frida inmediatamente dejo de tocar y junto a Manny se alejo de aquel agujero. Era idéntico al que se había tragado a Jorge horas atrás. Tímidamente ambos se asomaron hacia el agujero y se encontraron con lo que vendría siendo el pueblo de La Tierra de los Muertos.

-¡Frida! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto Manny paralizado.

-No lo sé, solo toque la melodía que encontré-Dijo Frida observando su guitarra.

-Quizás esa nota no estaba tirada por casualidad-Manny tomo la hoja con la melodía y la unió con el libro, justo en el lugar donde debería estar la hoja faltante y finalmente todo encajo en su lugar- Frida tu encontraste la pagina que falta. ¡Eres un genio!-

-Jejeje gracias-Dijo Frida un poco sonrojada-Entonces debemos entrar ¿Verdad?-

-Si Frida, mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido detendremos esta guerra-

Manny giro su hebilla para transformarse en El Tigre nuevamente y tomando la mano de Frida ambos chicos saltaron al vórtice, esperando lo que iba a suceder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-**¡Majestad!**-Grito uno de los muertos a servicios del nuevo rey del Inframundo, corriendo por los pasillos del oscuro castillo. Por su parte, el misterioso rey estaba bastante tranquilo, como si absolutamente nada estuviera pasando, pero estaba consciente de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué quieres?-Contesto el misterioso personaje.

-Ya castigamos al niño que escapó a pedir ayuda. Como siempre señor, su plan da resultados-Dijo aquel esqueleto hincándose ante su líder.

-Puedo sentirlo-Susurró el nuevo rey del inframundo.

-¿Señor?-Se atrevió a preguntar el esqueleto que lo servía.

-Dos nuevas presencias acaban de pisar la tierra de los muertos…están vivas, todo gracias a ese mocoso que salió a la superficie a pedir ayuda. ¡Qué tonto!-Contesto seriamente el rey.

-Es verdad señor, es un verdadero idiota por pensar que su reino puede ser destruido. Además un par de mortales no serán rivales para usted jejeje-

En un repentino ataque el rey del Inframundo tomo por el cuello a su sirviente y lo azoto contra la pared.

-**¡Cierra la boca estúpido!** ¡Ese mocoso no pidió la ayuda de cualquier mortal, se trata del descendiente de los Riveras y de una chica con un don que puede arruinarlo todo!-

-Lo lamento señor-Dijo intimidado el sirviente y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el rey del Inframundo soltó a su presa y nuevamente le daba la espalda.

-Esos idiotas siguen con vida, no pueden permanecer aquí más de 24 horas o mueren y están a mi disposición-

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos señor?-Pregunto su sirviente. El misterioso personaje dio media vuelta y se acerco a su lacayo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con una voz sombría y siniestra contestó….

-Tráiganlos ante mí. Vivos o…muertos-

**Continuará…..**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

Capítulo 5: El Inframundo

El mundo de los muertos lucía mucho más oscuro y siniestró de lo que recordaban. Ya no era el colorido pueblito al que habían llegado anteriormente, ese alegre sitio en el que los muertos podían descansar en paz. Ahora se trataba de un lugar horrible lleno de oscuridad.

Llamas, polvo y el inconfundible olor de la sangre impregnaba el ambiente haciendo del aire muy pesado y prácticamente irrespirable. No habían pasado ni dos minutos antes de que los chicos ya quisieran regresar a casa. No obstante su determinación era superior a sus deseos de volver y estaban decididos a terminar su misión.

Todas las almas de los difuntos dependían de ellos y no iban a defraudarlos. Aún así estaban conscientes del peligro, ya que el susodicho nuevo rey del inframundo sin duda los estaría esperando y no debían olvidar que si estancia en ese sitio no podía extenderse mucho, ya que los humanos no podían sobrevivir ahí.

Recordaban a la perfección la primera vez que habían llegado, no había pasado ni una hora antes de que sus cuerpos comenzaran a convertirse en esqueletos. En aquella ocasión a Frida le había parecido genial estar ahí, pero ahora era muy diferente, ya no era el sitio tan interesante y divertido que ambos recordaban, sino el más horrendo lugar de pesadilla que se hubieran imaginado.

A la distancia se podían escuchar ruidos parecidos a lamentos fantasmales y pequeños golpeteos cercanos los hacían temblar de miedo literalmente. Solo querían que eso terminara, querían regresar a casa y alejarse de ese nefasto sitio de muerte y oscuridad.

-Manny… esto no me gusta nada- dijo Frida.

-A mi tampoco- respondió su amigo.

-Tengo miedo…-

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo juro- dijo Manny en tono protector aunque él mismo se moría de miedo por lo que pudiera suceder.

Los dos chicos caminaban lentamente dándose cuenta de que el inframundo era mucho más grande de lo que ellos esperaban. Se encontraban en un desierto, no les quedaba duda. El frío era insoportable y el sentimiento constante de ser observados no ayudaba en nada.

Unos minutos después el desierto terminó y llegaron a una especie de pueblo abandonado. Por lo visto hace poco se había llevado a cabo una dura batalla en aquel lugar, pues todo estaba destruido.

A pesar de la oscuridad podían ver cenizas flotando en el aire a la vez que sentían que pisaban algo húmedo, un líquido rojizo que ninguno de los dos quiso averiguar que era. Mientras avanzaban les parecía escuchar pasos detrás de ellos, pasos que se dirigían justo a donde ellos estaban.

En más de una ocasión decidieron detenerse y voltear para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo o acechando. No podían recordar ningún momento de sus vidas en el que el miedo los hubiera dominado de tal manera.

Paso a paso se sentían más atrapados en las tinieblas y más alejados de su hogar. La esperanza lentamente iba muriendo tal y como ellos mismos, aún no habían comenzado a convertirse en esqueletos, pero ya podían sentir los efectos de la muerte sobre sus cuerpos.

Manny instintivamente giró su hebilla entonces convirtiéndose en El Tigre, no era que estuviera a punto de luchar ni nada pero se sentía mucho más seguro de ese modo. El muchacho no dejaba de abrazar a Frida comprendiendo que al ser el único son súper poderes era responsable por la seguridad de su amiga.

-Manny, ¿Quién crees que esté ocasionando esto?- preguntó Frida contemplando con tristeza el decaído lugar.

-No lo sé, Frida, ni siquiera Sartana era tan perversa como para hacerle esto a su propio mundo- comentó Manny –Tal vez las pistas que nos dio la adivina nos ayuden-

-Bueno, nos dio seis pistas. Las dos primeras nos representaban a nosotros- dijo Frida.

-Exacto, nos habló de una misión referente a los muertos y de un soberano derrocado. Ahora sabemos que el soberano era Sartana, quien fue traicionada y derrocada por alguien que estaba bajo su dominio y que nuestra misión es detener al traidor- siguió Manny.

-Las otras dos cartas son las que faltan- dijo Frida –Una de ellas decía que de nuestro éxito o fracaso dependerá no solo el destino del inframundo, sino del nuestro también. Bueno, eso no es tan difícil de entender-

-Lo sé, lo que no me deja tranquilo es la carta del antiguo enemigo… según nos dijo la anciana, el enemigo que debemos vencer es alguien con quien ya hemos peleado- dijo Manny.

-Hay montones de súper villanos en la Ciudad Milagro, podría ser cualquiera- comentó Frida.

-No, no cualquiera. Nadie se había atrevido siquiera a enfrentar a Sartana, mucho menos a derrotarla en sus propios dominios- explicó Manny –No, quien quiera que lo haya hecho tenía acceso al inframundo y a los más terribles poderes ocultos del mal-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Creo que esto no será nada fácil, ya que… dudo que nuestro rival sea siquiera humano-

-¿Significa que…?- preguntó Frida.

-Eso me temo… quiero pensar que no… pero es el único que se me ocurre- dijo Manny.

Los chicos iban a seguir hablando pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que acabaña de salir del pequeño pueblo y que ahora estaban en un sitio más tétrico y misterioso. No sabían si era un bosque o un parque, lo único que podían ver era una enorme cantidad de árboles rodeándolos.

Todos los árboles lucían muertos y aterradores, no tenían ninguna hoja dejando al descubierto las desnudas ramas que semejaban manos cadavéricas. Ambos se acercaron mas presintiendo que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de Frida hizo que Manny se sobresaltara entonces.

-¡Frida!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó el chico.

-Nada, Manny, solo me golpee el pie con esta piedra- dijo la chica sobándose la parte lastimada y señalando una lisa y cuadrada roca cercana.

A Manny le llamó la atención la forma tan peculiar de la roca con la que se había golpeado su amiga. Se acercó a esta y comenzó a examinarla. Frida por su parte se molestó un poco al notar que a su amigo parecía preocuparle más una tonta roca que ella.

-Estoy bien, por cierto, ¿eh?, ya no me duele tanto. Gracias por preocuparte- dijo Frida sarcástica.

Manny no le respondió y solo se limitó a seguir mirando y tocando la roca.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?, deja esa mugrosa piedra, Manny- dijo Frida.

-No es solo una piedra, Frida… es… una lapida- contestó Manny.

-¿Una qué?-

-Una lapida… esto es una tumba- dijo Manny algo nervioso.

En ese momento los dos miraron a su alrededor y notaron que estaban rodeados por montones de lapidas de diversos tamaños, formas y texturas. No se encontraban ni en un bosque ni mucho menos en un parque, estaban en un cementerio.

-Oh Dios… Manny, mejor regresemos. Dicen que no es bueno estar dentro de un cementerio durante la noche- dijo Frida muy asustada.

-Si… tienes razón, mejor regresemos- contestó Manny.

-¿Para donde vamos?-

-Tranquila, solo hay que seguir el camino por el que llegamos y… ¿Dónde está el camino?- preguntó Manny nervioso dándose cuenta de que ya no encontraba en sendero de regreso. Estaban atrapados en ese sitio.

Los dos se abrazaron inconscientemente comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. No solo estaban perdidos, sino que además estaban en un sitio sumamente peligroso del cual difícilmente lograrían salir ilesos.

-Manny, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Frida.

-Tranquila… yo te sacaré de aquí… lo juro…que… lo…haré- le dijo Manny en un vano intento por sonar seguro de sí mismo.

-Tal vez debamos caminar tratando de encontrar una salida, es mejor que quedarnos aquí parados- propuso Frida.

-Buena idea… hagámoslo- la apoyó Manny.

-Si…vámonos de aquí… no quiero quedarme en este cementerio-

-Técnicamente todo este mundo es un inmenso cementerio- dijo Manny.

Los dos siguieron caminando sin soltarse las manos para evitar alejarse sin darse cuenta. Si bien estaban extraviados en una dimensión desconocida de tinieblas les quedaba claro que al menos estando juntos las cosas no estaban del todo mal.

Así siguieron por unos cuantos minutos sin encontrar ni una sola pista, ni una pequeña luz de esperanza. Solo tumbas y árboles muertos por doquiera. A la distancia solo se veía un cementerio sin fin, era como si hubieran sido transportados a ese lugar maldito.

Manny poco a poco fue considerando aquello que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir. Se avergonzaba de siquiera imaginarlo, no podía permitir que sucediera. Pero así mismo le quedaba claro que era una posibilidad que quizás, solo quizás, fuera lo que iba a suceder.

Tal vez la adivina se había equivocado, tal vez ellos no estaban destinados a salir victoriosos. Él lucharía hasta su último aliento por proteger a Frida pero no podía asegurar que podría con las fuerzas del inframundo. Por primera vez en su vida se encontró así mismo considerando la derrota.

-Frida…-

-¿Qué ocurre, Manny?-

-Yo…yo… jamás pensé que diría esto pero… en caso de que no lo logremos quiero… quiero… decirte algo…-

-No pienses así, Manny, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salvar al inframundo-

-No me estoy rindiendo… solo necesito confesarte algo mientras… pueda hacerlo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Frida…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Yo…yo…te…-

-Tu…-

-Frida…-

-Manny…-

Sin darse cuenta el abrazo temeroso se acababa de convertir en algo mas, algo mucho más agradable y reconfortante. Ahora estaban más cerca que antes, sus rostros se encontraban frente a frente y de manera lenta pero segura iban acercándose.

Podían sentir el agitado golpeteo de sus corazones dentro de su pecho sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿En verdad era cierto?, ¿no era un sueño?, pues si lo era no querían despertar. El miedo se desvaneció por un instante y un acogedor sentimiento cálido los llenó.

Por un momento nada mas les importó, las palabras sobraban. Si ese era en realidad el fin entonces al menso todo terminaría de la forma más maravillosa que jamás hubieran imaginado. Ya no querían fingir mas, solo querían dejarse llevar y llegar a las últimas consecuencias de eso.

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca mientras que Frida cerró sus ojos con el fin de hacer más apasionado el momento. Manny también los fue cerrando lentamente, la felicidad dentro de él era tan grande que incluso pudo sonreír mucho más tranquilo y apacible.

Sus ojos iban cerrándose mientras la imagen de la chica de sus sueños desaparecía detrás de sus parpados. Parecía un ángel irradiando su luz redentora en ese sitio maléfico. Si, se veía tan hermosa, nada la podía opacar, ni siquiera los árboles siniestros, ni siquiera las tumbas, ni siquiera la niebla, ni siquiera esa sombra cadavérica caminando hacia ellos.

Manny cerró los ojos entonces gozando de cada momento, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Sombra cadavérica?... acababa de ver una sombra acercándose a ellos justo detrás de Frida. Rompiendo el mágico abrió los ojos comprobando con terror a una silueta oscura muy cerca de ellos.

No podía verle la cara pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de una mujer. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por las sombras. Un leve gemido emanaba del sitio donde debía estar su boca y una putrefacta y amenazadora mano se extendió con dirección a Frida.

Frida aún se encontraba inmersa en su romántica fantasía y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Manny en ese momento la quitó de en medio lastimándola un poco por la brusquedad de su movimiento pero al menos dejándola fuera del alcance de la recién llegada.

-¡Aléjate de Frida seas quien seas!- gritó Manny con un repentino valor.

-¡Manny!, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me…?- preguntó Frida pero al ver la atemorizante figura que estaba frente a Manny dio un grito de terror.

El muchacho mostró sus garras de forma amenazante. Recordaba los consejos sobre no reaccionar de forma violenta o temerosa ante los fantasmas, pero en esta ocasión algo dentro de él le decía que era justo así como debía reaccionar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Manny.

La mujer no respondió y solo siguió avanzando de forma siniestra.

-Venimos a ayudarlos… ¿tienes algún problema?- siguió Manny.

-…..-

-No te acerques-

-….-

-¡Aléjate!, ¡No me obligues a atacarte!-

-….-

-¡Tu lo pediste!- exclamó Manny listo para atacar.

El chico iba a saltar contra la mujer fantasma para defenderse a él y a Frida pero el grito de terror de su amiga lo detuvo. Al voltear la mirada pudo contemplar con horror como de la tierra acababan de salir varias manos esqueléticas que ahora sujetaban fuertemente a Frida.

-¡Frida!-

-¡Manny!, ¡Auxilio!- gritaba Frida mientras era arrastrada bajo tierra.

Manny se apresuró y con un fuerte golpe logró romper las manos que aprisionaban a su amiga, liberándola así de un terrible final. Una vez que Frida estuvo a salvo, Manny se volvió para volver a encarar a la mujer fantasma pero para su sorpresa, esta había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde se fue?-

-¡CUIDADO, Manny!, ¡Detrás de ti!-

El chico se volvió pero lo único que pudo ver fue una cara tan horrenda que lo dejó petrificado antes de ser golpeado fuertemente. La mujer era más temible de lo que parecía, sus ojos eran completamente negros mientras que su piel lucía como papel arrugado y sucio, gusanos salín de pequeños agujeros en sus mejillas y sus dientes filosos emanaban un líquido verdoso.

Manny iba a levantarse para seguir luchando pero en ese momento montones de cadáveres tan horrendos y malvados como la primera se abalanzaron sobre él y Frida.

Los dos forcejaron e intentaron liberarse de sus atacantes pero fue inútil. Los muertos eran más fuertes y numerosos que ellos. Por más que ellos trataron de huir al final terminaron siendo sometidos por ellos.

-¡¿Ahora qué Manny?!- preguntó Frida mientras sus manos eran atadas.

-No lo sé, Frida, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de salir de esto- dijo Manny.

En ese momento una voz desafortunadamente familiar para ellos se escuchó en las cercanías. Una voz que les heló la sangre y que reconocieron al instante.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… como han crecido, chicos- dijo la voz.

-No puede ser… esa voz- comentó Frida.

-jajajaja, veo que me recuerdan. ¿Qué hay de ti, Manny?-

-Sabía que eras tú… pero no creía creerlo- dijo Manny furioso.

-Oh si, por lo general la gente trata de evadirme-

-¡Déjate de juegos y sal de una vez!... Django-

Una vez dicho esto una figura encapuchada salió de las sombras y se colocó justo frente a los muchachos. Dos ojos rojos despiadados se asomaban mirándolos con crueldad a la vez que dos garras esqueléticas retiraban la capa mostrando la identidad del nuevo rey del mal.

Django de los Muertos efectivamente era el responsable de todo. El viejo enemigo que aprovechando su posición en la aristocracia del mundo de la muerte se había hecho de algunos aliados infernales y había traicionado y derrocado a su propia abuela, la soberana del más allá.

-jeje, ¿Qué te pasa, Manny?, te ves molesto- dijo Django burlón.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gruñó Manny -¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?-

-Fácil, solo extendí la mano y tomé lo que por derecho me corresponde. Mi abuela jamás pensó que un miembro de su propia familia sería quien la destronaría, jeje, su primer error- explicó Django.

-¡Pero es tu abuela!, ¡Tu familia!, ¡además no puedes esclavizar así al mundo de los muertos. No puedes destruir todas las almas que vienen aquí-

-Claro que puedo… y lo haré, jeje-

-¿Por qué, Django?-

-¡Por el simple hecho de que siguiendo las malditas reglas de mi abuela jamás me iba a convertir en rey!, además yo si soy el soberano que las fuerzas infernales necesitan, un líder con visión-

-¡Estás enfermo!-

-Es probable… pero que no se te olvide que soy el enfermo que tomó el control, el enfermo que pronto gobernará todo… el enfermo que te venció- dijo Django.

Manny no pudo resistir la furia y la frustración de este último comentario y justo antes de que sus manos fueran atadas sacó sus garras y se abalanzó sobre Django dispuesto a decapitarlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, Manny ni siquiera se dio cuenta del todo de cómo había terminado cara a cara con su enemigo mientras su estomago era atravesado por un afilado cuchillo color negro.

La sonrisa de Django le decía que él esperaba esa reacción de Manny, y por supuesto, había ido preparado.

-Ah, el habitual temperamento de los Rivera… su orgullo es precisamente su punto más vulnerable, Manuel- dijo Django a la vez que retorcía el cuchillo dentro del cuerpo de Manny.

-…agh…- Manny solo podía dar pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-Vencerte fue mas tan fácil como a tus estúpidos ancestros, de hecho, fue más fácil, jajajaja-

-…agh…-

-Ahora si me disculpas… tengo un inframundo que conquistar para luego seguir con tu querido hogar- dijo Django a la vez que se acercaba al oído de Manny y susurraba –Admítelo… perdiste, Rivera-

Dicho esto, Django sacó bruscamente el cuchillo y empujó a Manny, quien solo cayó de espaldas mientras se tocaba la sangrante herida.

-¡No!, ¡Manny!- gritó Frida con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Ya, ya, mi dulce Frida- dijo Django en un tono calmado, casi paternal –No está muerto, aún. Jeje, no creerás que lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente de la agonía que le espera. Esa herida lo matará, no cabe duda… pero muy lenta y dolorosamente-

-No… Manny…mi Manny- dijo Frida sintiéndose completamente inútil.

-No sufras, pequeña- siguió Django –Pronto todo el dolor habrá terminado para ambos, jajajajajaja. Si no me crees solo mira tus piernas-

Frida obedeció y comprobó que el efecto del inframundo ya estaba actuando, tanto ella como Manny habían comenzado a convertirse en esqueletos.

-Y pensar que algunos creían que estos dos idiotas podrían detenerme. Pues que pena, porque nadie podrá detenerme ahora. La era de Sartana ha terminado, la era del humano pronto perecerá… el reino de Django de los muertos pronto comenzará, jajajajajajaja-

Algunas horas después Manny y Frida se encontraban encerrados en uno de los más oscuros calabozos de la prisión de Django, el cual parecía estar gozando enormemente con el sufrimiento de Manny por la herida que le había causado.

Frida le suplicaba que lo ayudara y que no lo dejara morir de esa forma tan terrible. No obstante, Django no tenía el más mínimo interés de hacerlo. El hecho de ver a Manny Rivera desangrarse hasta morir era demasiado gratificante para echarlo a perder.

-¡No puedes dejarlo, así, Django!- gritaba Frida -¡Por favor ayudarlo!-

-jeje, no lo creo niña. Ahí se quedarán un rato mientras decido que hacer con ustedes- dijo Django antes de salir del calabozo junto a un par de esqueletos carceleros.

El villano se dirigió al gran salón del trono que antes fuese de Sartana y se sentó en su sitio contemplando orgulloso su nuevo imperio. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes y mejor, los hechos superaban sus más grandiosas expectativas.

Uno de sus carceleros se le acercó entonces tímidamente esperando contestar una pequeña cuestión que lo aquejaba.

-Mi señor…-

-¿Si?- preguntó Django cortésmente, estaba tan de buen humor que hasta su trato a sus lacayos había cambiado.

-No pretendo cuestionar su autoridad… pero… ¿no cree que deberíamos matar a esos mocosos ya?- preguntó.

Django solo sonrió ante la pregunta de su esclavo, cierto era que esperaba que tarde o temprano alguien lo cuestionara.

-Buena pregunta, mi amigo. De hecho mi plan es aniquilarlos, o al menos a Rivera- dijo Django.

-¿A la chica no?-

-Aún no, ella tiene un don especial que es lo único que puede interferir en mi objetivo- explicó Django.

-No comprendo, si es tan peligrosa porque no eliminarla-

-Porque ese don no solo puede derrotarme, si lo sé usar podría ser de gran ayuda para mí… además… la chica me agrada. Pretendo convencerla de que se una a mí y que sea mi reina del mal- dijo Django.

-Gran idea, señor-

-Lo sé, pero conociéndola no será nada fácil. Por eso preferí encerrarla por ahora-

-¿Y…que pasará si ella no acepta?- preguntó el lacayo.

-Aceptará-

-Pero…suponiendo que no lo haga-

-Entonces no me quedará más remedio que acabar con ella. Sería una lástima pero no voy a permitir quenada me estorbe y menos ahora que ya tengo la victoria asegurada- dijo Django. –Asegúrate que su estancia sea… placentera, jeje-

-Lo haré, amo- dijo el esqueleto retirándose.

Django se quedó sentado regodeándose con su éxito. Ya nada se iba a interponer en su camino, el reino de los muertos le pertenecía y pronto el de los humanos también sería suyo. Ya solo tenía que sentarse y esperar el apocalipsis que se avecinaba. El mal finalmente había triunfado sobre el bien.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**La Traición del Inframundo**

**Capítulo 6.- La Profecía del Inframundo.**

La noche se había hecho más oscura de lo que Frida esperaba. El cielo de la tierra de los muertos hundió en penumbras todo el lugar. Solo las antorchas y velas que se encontraban en la prisión iluminaban levemente los calabozos donde Manny y Frida habían sido encerrados. La joven peliazul no podía detener sus lágrimas al observar a Manny agonizando y sufriendo un dolor inimaginable por las heridas que Django le había causado pocas horas atrás.

Manny moría más rápido que Frida. El Joven Rivera ya tenía brazos y pies de esqueleto mientras que Frida aun conservaba sus piernas de esqueleto.

-Manny…mi Manny-Susurraba levemente Frida mientras lloraba al verlo aun inconsciente y agonizando de dolor.

Sus suplicas hacia Django no surtieron efecto. Por más que la chica rogo que ayudara a Manny el joven De los Muertos no sintió un solo gramo de compasión o piedad y lo único que Frida había logrado era humillarse ante Django De los Muertos. Se sentía una inútil, un estorbo. A diario, se menosprecio por no tener un objeto místico que le diera poderes, y aunque siempre contaba con que Manny pudiera salvarla nunca dejo de pensar en lo débil que se sentía ante él. La única vez que tuvo aquella sensación de poder y fuerza fue cuando tomo el cinturón de Manny para convertirse en La Tigresa…ahora, ni siquiera podía robarlo como la última vez, ya que uno de los esqueletos bandidos tomo el cinturón de Manny y se lo llevo para que el joven Rivera no intentara escapar.

-Justo cuando Manny más me necesita… ¡Soy una inútil!-Se dijo a si misma Frida golpeando el suelo del calabozo mientras lloraba en silencio.

Realmente se sentía inservible en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era cuidar a Manny y tratar de hacer todo lo posible para reducir su dolor. Frida acariciaba el cabello de Manny mientras éste permanecía en con los ojos cerrados y dando pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Frida no soportaba verlo así, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas sobre la morena piel del joven Rivera. Al sentir esto, Manny abrió sus ojos con lentitud y levemente pinto una sonrisa al ver a Frida cuidando de él.

-Tranquila Frida…agh-Dijo débilmente Manny calmando a su amiga- Todo estará bien-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Manny? Estamos en la tierra de los muertos, nos queda poco tiempo antes de convertirnos en esqueletos-Dijo Frida preocupada y tomando con seriedad las cosas por primera vez en su vida.

-En todo caso…agh…si eso ocurriera yo sería el primero en volverse un costal de huesos jejeje-Dijo Manny bromeando e intentando sacar otra sonrisa de Frida para tranquilizarla, pero la joven nuevamente derramo lagrimas al oír aquello.

-No quiero que mueras-Susurró levemente Frida mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas- ¿Por qué tomas a juego algo tan delicado como esto?-

-Solo bromeaba Frida, quería que rieras un poco, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, y menos dentro de una mugrienta celda como en la que estamos-

-Perdona, se que ponerme a llorar no resolverá nada-Dijo Frida cabizbaja- Es solo que me siento una inútil-

-¿Por no tener poderes?-Dijo Manny adivinando a lo que Frida se refería. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que realmente le molestaba a la joven Suarez.

-Si-Dijo Frida cabizbaja-

-Frida, creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que no necesitas poderes para demostrar lo fuerte que eres-

-Lo sé Manny, pero no se trata de demostrar fuerza, sino de no sentirme una inútil a tu lado. Si tuviera poderes te sacaría de este lugar y derrotaría a Django, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es quedarme sentada a cuidarte-

-Y eso ¿Te molesta?-Pregunto Manny un poco triste, ya que realmente disfrutaba que Frida lo cuidara de ese modo.

-No Manny, me gusta estar contigo, pero no en una celda y con pocas horas de vida. Además quisiera ayudarte de otro modo-Dijo Frida un poco triste.

-¿Otro modo? ¿De cuál?-

-Peleando junto a ti para derrotar a Django juntos. Pero soy solo una chica normal, indefensa y débil, que no puede ayudar a su mejor amigo en un momento crítico-

Frida solo dio media vuelta dando la espalda a Manny para que no la descubriera triste. Lo que menos necesitaba era la lastima de su mejor amigo. El moreno dio un leve suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro de Frida.

-Frida…Ya me has ayudado mucho-Dijo Manny sonriendo y consolando a Frida.

-Perfecto lo que necesitaba…tu lástima- Dijo nuevamente Frida fastidiada y de forma leve moviendo su hombro para que Manny quitara su mano.

-No es lástima, es la verdad. De no haber sido por tu don de hablar con los muertos, jamás nos habríamos enterado de todo este embrollo-

-Exacto, gracias a eso vinimos a la trampa de Django y ahora por mi culpa te estás muriendo-Frida no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Observaba a Manny con sus brazos de esqueleto y sentía un dolor insoportable. No lo quería ver morir, no después de que el daba su vida por ella casi a diario, y ahora por su culpa estuviera a punto de morir. Sin dar explicación, Frida se fue a la esquina de la celda, donde Manny no tuviera que verla llorar de ese modo. Era de "débiles" llorar, según ella, y aunque hacia toda su fuerza de acopio para evitarlo, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos por si solas. Manny comprendió entonces la preocupación de su mejor amiga y sintió ternura por el detalle de Frida. Era dulce de su parte que se preocupara de ese modo por él…le daba esperanzas e ilusión, pero no por ello deseaba verla sufrir. Con un gran esfuerzo Manny se arrastro hasta la esquina de la celda, y habló conforme se acercaba a Frida.

-Frida no pierdas la esperanza, vamos a salir de esta, ya verás-

-Pero nos queda menos de la noche para que te conviertas en esqueleto-Dijo Frida con sus ojos azules llorosos y mirando los huesos de Manny.

-No te preocupes Frida, volveremos a casa a tiempo, juntos, trabajando en equipo como siempre lo hemos hecho-Dijo Manny con tonalidad dulce y tranquila.

-No Manny, en todo caso sálvate tú, yo soy el estorbo sin poderes y que te impide salir de aquí-Dijo Frida sin saber lo que pensaba, y al estar de espaldas, no pudo ver la cara de Manny cuando escucho la palabra "estorbo". Podría decirse que de cierto modo colmó su paciencia.

Repentinamente Manny tomo a Frida de la mano y la jalo hacia él robándole un inesperado y tierno abrazo. Frida quedo en shock al verse a sí misma de un segundo a otro, en brazos de Manny, quien la abrazaba atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo con sus esqueléticos brazos.

-Nunca…jamás…ni de chiste, vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo-Dijo Manny susurrando al oído-Eres la persona más importante para mi Frida, la única persona que defendería hasta la muerte con todo el gusto del mundo, por quien daría todo, incluso mi alma, por asegurar que pese a todo siempre estarás a salvo. Estoy dispuesto a protegerte y a darlo por ti…Eres la chica más genial, dulce, fuerte y rebelde que he conocido en toda mi vida. Jamás te has dado por vencida y un idiota como Django no te hará cambiar de parecer porque yo te protegeré a toda cosa, así que jamás vuelvas a llamarte de ese modo porque jamás haría algo así por alguien que me estorbara y no me importa si termino volviéndome un flacucho esqueleto como Django….te sacare de aquí sana y salva. Juro que lo hare-

Frida no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar todo aquello. Jamás había creado que Manny pensara de ella de ese modo. Ningún chico, ni siquiera Diego y Sergio con todos sus intentos de conquistar a Frida y cursilerías, la habían hecho sentir tan especial, única y fuerte como el joven Rivera lo hacía. Frida inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo mientras que con una de las manos esqueléticas, Manny le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Manny?-Dijo Frida.

-¿Por qué que Frida?-Pregunto Manny confundido.

-¿Por qué siempre estás dispuesto a protegerme de todo y hacerme sentir mejor cuando estoy triste?-

Manny se quedo helado ante aquella pregunta. Era obvia la respuesta, estaba enamorado de ella, pero le aterraba la idea de decirle por fin a Frida todo lo que sentía por ella, y menos dentro de un calabozo. El hubiera preferido algún escenario romántico, pero dadas las circunstancias, sea que sobrevivieran o no, debía decírselo cuanto antes. Dicen que la acción vale más que mil palabras, pues Manny decidió actuar mientras confesaba sus sentimientos a Frida. El joven Rivera se separo del abrazo para tomar a Frida ligeramente de la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos para estimular el sentimiento.

-Frida, la razón es clara, siempre quise decírtelo pero por alguna razón no dejan de interrumpirme- Decía Manny conforme se acercaba a Frida y esta estaba pegada a la pared mirando los cafés ojos del moreno- Frida…yo te…**¡Ahhhhhhh!**-

-¡Manny!-Grito Frida al ver que el guardia que custodiaba el calabozo acababa de tomar a Manny del cuello.

-**¡Suéltame idiota!**-Ordeno Manny con rabia porque, una vez más, lo habían interrumpido en un momento importante…

-Jeje Lo haré. El amo Django desea hablar con la señorita Frida en privado…y tú me estas estorbando-Dijo el guardia mientras lanzaba con fuerza a Manny estrellándolo contra la pared, y seguido de eso el guardia toma del brazo a Frida y comienza a escoltarla a la salida.

-**¡Déjame!**-Gritó Frida mientras forcejeaba contra el guardia.

-No lo haré señorita. El amo Django me pidió que la tratara con delicadeza así que le pido que no me obligue a reaccionar de forma violenta-Dijo el guardia conforme cerraba la celda y salía del calabozo.

-**¡Manny!**-

-**¡Frida nooo!**-

Manny observo con mucho dolor como un esqueleto bandido, bajo las órdenes de Django, lo separaban de Frida. Se sentía impotente ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su mejor amiga y mucho menos evitar que la llevaran ante Django, el maniaco que era capaz de hacer lo inimaginable con Frida. Con mucha rabia y dolor soltó un grito de impotencia y golpeó el suelo del calabozo agrietándolo notablemente.

-Hacer corajes no te ayudara a salvar a Frida Suárez-Dijo una voz que rompió con el silencio del lugar.

Manny se sobresalto al escuchar aquello, después de todo no estaba completamente solo, sobre todo porque reconoció la voz que resonaba al instante.

-**¿Sartana?!**\- Exclamo Manny al observar que, del calabozo que se encontraba frente al suyo, salía de la oscuridad la inconfundible silueta de Sartana De los Muertos.

-El Tigre, es una decepción verte encerrado a ti también. Te odio, pero eras mi única esperanza para detener a mi nieto-Dijo Sartana con cierta tristeza al hablar.

-Django descubrió que Frida y yo habíamos llegado a la tierra de los muertos y nos detuvo sin que pudiéramos hacer algo-Explicó Manny.

-No seas tonto Rivera, ustedes son los únicos que pueden detenerlo, sobretodo esa niña-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Manny confundido.

-Tú no eres el único que puede darle su merecido a mi nieto. Frida era la clave para que ambos puedan vencerlo, pero ahora que Django se ha enterado de ese secreto puedes irte despidiendo de ella-Dijo Sartana sin darse cuenta de que había provocado la furia de Manny- Frida no ha hecho nada en contra de Django o no tiene nada para que ese idiota intente lastimarla-

-Te equivocas Rivera, no solo tiene tu amor, sino que también tiene….el don-Dijo Sartana dando énfasis a la palabra "Don".

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Frida solo puede hablar con los muertos-

-Tal vez Rivera, pero eso no es lo único que puede hacer. Veras, Frida Suarez, por alguna extraña razón que incluso yo desconozco, es la primer mortal que posee el don que le permite…controlar los poderes del Inframundo-

-**¡¿Qué!?**-Exclamó Manny al enterarse de aquello- ¡Explícate!-

-Django y yo somos…bueno, antes de que me traicionara, éramos los soberanos del nosotros tenemos la habilidad de usar guitarras místicas y tener acceso a los hechizos que tienen relación con la tierra de los muertos, pero Frida es una de esas humanas "especiales" que nació con una habilidad a pesar de no pertenecer al reino del Inframundo y mucho menos al linaje De los Muertos. Por aras del destino, Frida Suarez logro lo que ningún humano ha podido hasta ahora, controlar poderes del Inframundo. Por ejemplo, si tú hubieses tocado la melodía para abrir la puerta a la tierra de los muertos no habría funcionado porque solamente el que posea aquel don puede lograrlo-

-Un minuto, ¿Cómo sabes que Frida y yo encontramos la hoja?-Pregunto Manny curioso.

-Los he estado observando, desde que me entere que uno de los prisioneros pudo hablar con un mortal, y este abrir un portal a la tierra de los muertos, supe inmediatamente que la profecía era cierta…-

-¿La profecía?-Cuestiono Manny.

-Este día había sido predicho Rivera…y los antiguos sabios dictaron una profecía cuando apenas comenzaba la existencia de la vida…Citaba que un soberano de la familia De los Muertos seria derrocado por dos mortales con poderes místicos y los dones del Inframundo, por el bien de las almas que habitan en él. Siempre supuse que era ficticia por el hecho de que nunca creí que un humano poseería "el don", pero ahora veo que estuve equivocada…-Termino de explicar Sartana a Manny.

-Si lo que dices es verdad…entonces Django…-

-Exacto El Tigre, conociendo a mi nieto, él tiene dos opciones en mente….Obligar a Frida a unirse a él para aprovechar el don…o destruirlo para asegurar su victoria…-

No se necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar lo que Sartana se refería al decir "destruir el don". Claramente Django se desharía de Frida para amarrar todos los cabos sueltos, lo que a Manny le aterro, temiendo por la vida de la joven Suárez.

-No…**¡No! ¡Debo detener a Django!**-Exclamo Manny angustiado y preocupado por Frida.

-No podrás sin tu cinturón, mucho menos solo-Exclamo Sartana mientras preparaba sus garras, las cuales expiraban un brillo rojizo que representaba poder- Hazte a un lado Rivera-

Manny obedeció inmediatamente y en menos de cinco segundos Sartana había logrado destruir los barrotes de la celda abriendo el camino libre a ella y a Manny.

-Espera…si pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio… ¿Por qué no escapaste de aquí cuando tuviste oportunidad?-

-Estaba muy débil para hacerlo sola, y cuando reuní las suficientes fuerzas supe que yo no podría escapar de este lugar sin ayuda. Ahora que tú te encargaras de mi nieto yo aprovechare para liberar a los demás muertos y empezar una nueva rebelión contra Django-Dijo Sartana a punto de retirarse cuando escucho algo que, incluso en un momento como ese, era detestable para ella.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Sartana-Dijo Manny agradeciendo el apoyo de la villana.

-No te confíes mucho Rivera, terminando de deshuesar a mi nieto sigues tú ¿Entendido?-Dijo Sartana tratando de sonar tan maligna y peligrosa como siempre. Manny decidió no buscar más problemas de los que ya tenía y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse del lugar mientras veía a Sartana dirigirse a un camino contrario.

Camino con cuidado por el pasillo hasta que, para su fortuna, al final del pasillo que lo llevaba a la salida del calabozo, se encontraba en una mesa su preciado cinturón de El Tigre, custodiado por un esqueleto bandido que, en ese momento, se encontraba dormido.

Con lentitud y nervios, Manny se acerco a la mesa discretamente, tratando de no despertar al esqueleto, para tomar su cinturón. Su mano temblorosa se acercaba a la helada hebilla de su cinturón, esperando tomarlo con rapidez e irse de ese lugar. Finalmente, la impaciencia termino ganando y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo con rapidez el cinturón y cerró los ojos. Al no sentir un puñetazo en su rostro, los abrió lentamente y descubrió que el esqueleto seguía dormido y sin enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Perfecto-Sonrió Manny mirando su propio reflejo en la hebilla plateada de su cinturón, y girándola con rapidez se transformo nuevamente en El Tigre, soltando un fuerte rugido que despertó al esqueleto bandido.

-¡Oye tu! ¡No puedes estar aquí, deberías estar en tu celda!-Grito furioso el esqueleto bandido, dispuesto a atacar a Manny.

-Sí, debería, pero tengo algo importante que hacer así que ¡Quítate del camino!-Exclamo Manny confiado y lazando un gancho de tigre que tomo al esqueleto de su ropa y con fuerza lo estrello contra la pared provocando que éste se destruyera inmediatamente.

-Ahora sigues tu Django…y mas te vale no haber tocado un solo cabello de Frida…porque si no me conocerás-Dijo murmurando Manny apretándolos puños y caminando a la salida del calabozo para adentrarse al castillo.-No te preocupes Frida…te salvare. Lo juro-

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**Capítulo 7: Mi Reina**

-¡Suéltame, maldito esqueleto!- gritaba Frida a la vez que forcejeaba con toda su furia para liberarse del agarre del carcelero.

-¡Cierra la boca!, ¡Y mas te vale comportarte en presencia de mi señor por tu propio bien!- le respondió el esqueleto.

-¡No te tengo miedo, infeliz!-

-No hablo de lo que yo te haré… sino de lo que él puede hacerte-

Frida no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada ante la idea de que Django tuviera una horrible tortura preparada para ella. Sentía unos deseos inmensos de hacer pedazos a Django con sus propias manos pero sabía de sobra que jamás podría derrotarlo sola.

Nuevamente y a pesar de lo que le había dicho Manny, se sintió muy sola e innecesaria. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar nuevamente en lo inútil que era y en la culpa que ella misma se atribuía al creer que por su causa estaban metidos en ese gran problema.

No importaba lo que Manny le dijera, sin poderes simplemente no podía ayudar a nadie. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, estaba muy equivocada, si importaba mucho lo que Manny había dicho. Aún no se creía eso de que podía ayudarlo, pero recordaba que Manny había hablado de la importancia que ella tenía en su vida.

El muchacho la había abrazado, le había dicho cosas tan bellas y por un segundo hubiera jurado que iba a besarla. Al recordar eso un nuevo sentimiento de alegría y calidez llegó a ella y finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una pequeña voz interior le gritaba lo que estaba sucediendo, era una idea que la llenaba de gozo y hacía que todos sus dilemas parecieran tan vanos e insignificantes.

-Manny… mi Manny- susurró Frida sintiéndose muy feliz.

El carcelero se sorprendió de que la chica de repente hubiera dejado de resistirse y que de hecho se hubiera quedado callada. Al final simplemente lo atribuyó a que se había resignado al destino que le esperaba por lo que no le tomó importancia.

Unos minutos después entraron en un gran pasillo que en verdad impresionó a Frida. Era muy alto y su arquitectura se veía hermosa a pesar del toque macabro que guardaba. Por lo visto ese lugar había sido en un tiempo una exquisita construcción como un palacio o algo parecido, y aún con el paso de los años y el desgaste que había sufrido no perdía su belleza.

Eso sí, era grandiosa pero a la vez atemorizante. Hermosa y aterradora a la vez al igual que un volcán en erupción. Tristemente todo se veía tan derruido, tan sucio y tan maléfico ahora. Como si un hechizo siniestro hubiera caído sobre él hace ya muchos años.

Frida levantó la mirada y contempló un enorme mural n el techo tan magníficamente pintado que incluso parecía un alto relieve, era como si las figuras en él se salieran de la pared plana. Una obra maestra que sin duda sería un espectáculo majestuoso de no ser porque todas las figuras daban miedo. En vez de ángeles y santos como en las iglesias, esta contenía todo tipo de monstruos y demonios aterrorizando y asesinando humanos a sangre fría.

Frida bajó la mirada rápidamente sintiéndose atemorizada por lo que había visto. Intentaba distraer su atención a cualquier cosa que no le causara miedo peor era imposible. El suelo era de una especie de mármol tan rojo que a Frida le daba la impresión de que estaba pisando sangre congelada. Las paredes de un negro abrazador estaban llenas de fieras gárgolas en posición de ataque que parecían querer abalanzarse sobre ella.

La chica comenzó a sentir entonces nauseas y dolor en el estomago, así mismo la garganta le ardía y el solo hecho de parpadear la lastimaba. Era como si de un momento a otro se hubiera contagiado de todas las enfermedades conocidas y de otras más. Ese sitio en serio le causaba un enorme malestar y no podía esperar a salir de ahí.

Afortunadamente para ella pronto llegaron al final de aquel pasillo de pesadilla encontrándose frente a una gran puerta de madera con toques metálicos. A cada uno de sus lados se encontraba un esqueleto guardián de aspecto agresivo sujetando una enorme hoz muy filosa parecida a la de la misma muerte.

-El amo Django pidió ver a esta prisionera- anunció el carcelero.

Los dos guardias se hicieron a un lado entonces mientras la puerta se abría por sí sola. Frida y su acompañante entraron entonces a un gran salón tan esplendido como el resto de la construcción pero más terrorífico que el resto del lugar.

Gigantescas columnas se levantaban imponentes alrededor mientras que algunas antorchas iluminaban parcialmente el recinto del rey del inframundo. Al final de una extensa alfombra color rojo oscuro de encontraba Django sentado en el trono que antes fuera de Sartana.

Al verlo entrar, el maligno soberano sonrió ampliamente. Su sonrisa reflejaba maldad y demencia, era como su forma de expresarle en primer lugar a Frida lo que le tenía preparado.

-Bien, Frida, me alegra que llegaras- dijo Django en tono calmado.

-¿Ahora qué quieres conmigo?- preguntó Frida tratando de sonar lo mas cortante y desafiante posible pero aún así sin poder evitar demostrar su miedo.

Django notó fascinado como imponía su presencia y el terror que sin duda crecía en el corazón de Frida. Estaba consciente de que eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Por su parte, Frida esperaba que Django la fuera a lastimar o a agredir pero no fue así.

-Ya puedes irte- le indicó Django al carcelero. Una vez que el esqueleto salió del salón Django le pidió a Frida que se sentara a su lado. La chica obedeció más por obligación que por otra cosa. Sabía que aunque no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante el villano lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar por el momento.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- preguntó Frida.

Django soltó una pequeña risa reconociendo el carácter de Frida, por lo visto quería terminar con eso de una buena vez.

-Tranquila, Frida, no tienes por qué tener miedo- dijo Django.

-No te tengo miedo- respondió Frida.

-Claro, lo que digas…- dijo Django sarcástico.

Frida ya se estaba impacientando y eso que solo llevaba unos pocos minutos en aquel sitio. Detestaba ese sentido burlón de Django, el cual siempre usaba para jugar con la mente de sus víctimas. Sentía que era su forma de sentirse superior y de humillar a los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- volvió a preguntar Frida.

-¿Por qué supones que quiero algo contigo?-

-Hiciste que tu estúpido lacayo me arrastrara hasta aquí, ¿no?-

-Si, supongo que si… por cierto, ¿Cómo está Manuel?- preguntó Django sabiendo que esa pregunta era como una estaca atravesando el pecho de Frida.

La chica de pelo azul solo guardó silencio manteniendo una feroz lucha interna por no golpear a Django o en su defecto ponerse a llorar. No quería que la viera humillada ni fuera de sí. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba conservar una imagen fuerte.

Django sonrió nuevamente mirando con maldad a su invitada. Le encantaba hacer sufrir a la gente pero una parte de él sabía que debía abstenerse por esa ocasión. Después de todo el objetivo era negociar, no torturar. Frida estaba a punto de contestar cuando Django volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Jeje, disculpa, olvidé que el gatito no andaba muy bien que digamos- dijo Django.

-Se está muriendo por tu culpa- alegó Frida.

-No, Suárez, yo no tengo la culpa. Se está muriendo por ser un humano, un sucio mortal… si a mí me hubiera enterrado sus garras no me estaría muriendo como él-

-Claro, ya estás muerto, ¿Qué mas puedes perder?- contestó Frida con desdén.

Django se levantó entonces de su trono y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el gran salón mientras Frida solo se limitaba a verlo.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso, no tengo nada que perder- dijo Django –Todos los humanos le temen a la muerte aunque lo nieguen, le temen a lo desconocido, a ese abismo en que sus pecados son castigados… pero ignoran que realmente no es malo en lo absoluto-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Al morir no solo se va la vida, sino que también se va el dolor, los problemas, las enfermedades, todo- contestó Django –Es un nuevo inicio, un ciclo se cierra y otro se abre. Al no tener un corazón latiendo no se tienen sentimientos, ya nada te molesta…-

-¡¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?!, ¡No tiene nada de bueno volverse un ser frío y sin sentimientos!- exclamó Frida.

-En eso te equivocas, Frida, no tiene nada de malo. Deberías probar… de hecho he pensado en darte una oportunidad- dijo Django.

-¿Qué?-

-Frida, no te mandé traer para molestarte ni torturarte-

-¿Entonces para que lo hiciste?-

-Mi pelea es con Rivera, no contigo. Lo estuve pensando y en realidad no quisiera hacerte daño- dijo Django.

-Oh si, díselo a quien te lo crea- respondió Frida burlonamente.

-Hablo en serio, Frida, a diferencia de Rivera yo si te entiendo. Sé que te has sentido débil e inútil-

-¡CALLATE!-

-jajajaja, vamos, niégalo- rió Django ante la reacción de Frida.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando con desprecio sumamente molesta, mas no por lo que había dicho sino por reconocer la verdad en sus palabras.

-Vamos, Frida, no te pongas así. No fue mi intención ofenderte… yo si te entiendo- dijo Django en tono dulce.

-Manny también me entiende- contestó Frida –Es muy cariñoso conmigo y siempre me ha dicho que no importa que no tenga poderes, el me protege y siempre está al pendiente de mi-

Django volvió a reír burlonamente.

-Pobre Frida, no te das cuenta-

-¿Cuenta de qué?- preguntó Frida.

-Rivera en realidad no te entiende… él solo te dice que debes conformarte con tu mediocre estado humano. Claro, él tiene poderes y es muy fácil para él decirte que no te sientas mal, pero bien que se molestó cuando alguien más ocupó su lugar… ¿verdad, Tigresa?- dijo Django.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-

-Eso no importa. El punto es que Manny jamás comprenderá lo que en realidad quieres… poder-

-Yo no quiero poder-

-jejeje, ¿en serio?- dijo Django sabiendo que ya la tenía en donde la quería.

Frida cerró sus ojos, fastidiada también comprendiendo que Django sabía más de ella de lo que esperaba. No valía la pena fingir, además era cierto que su anhelo era tener poderes igual que Manny.

-…-

-Yo puedo darte poder, Frida- dijo finalmente Django.

-¿Qué…que dices?- preguntó Frida abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

-Yo puedo darte poder mas allá de tus sueños más remotos- dijo Django.

-Me estás engañando- dijo Frida.

-Oh no, no ganaría nada con engañarte. Siempre has deseado sentirte poderosa y yo puedo hacer ese sueño realidad-

-Suponiendo que te creyera… ¿Qué tendría que darte a cambio?- preguntó la chica.

-Jeje, me agrada. Sabes perfectamente que las cosas buenas de la vida no son gratis, jeje. Pero aún así el precio que pido no es muy alto, de hecho ni siquiera es un precio- explicó Django –Lo único que tendrías que hacer es vivir el resto de la eternidad rodeada de lujos y lacayos que cumplan todos tus caprichos-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto, literalmente tendrás que ser una reina… mi reina- dijo Django.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Frida levantándose de su silla.

Django por su parte se acercó a ella y se arrodilló frente a ella como si fuera a declarársele.

-Frida, yo puedo darte todo, absolutamente todo. Solo tienes que aceptar quedarte conmigo y gobernar a mi lado-

-Django, yo…-

-Piénsalo, juntos seremos los reyes más poderosos del universo. Seremos los dueños de todo, podremos hacer nuestra voluntad y esclavizaremos a la raza humana.

Frida no podía creer lo que le estaban proponiendo. Ella esperaba ser torturada o humillada pero eso era mucho peor. Creer que ella sería tan vil para aceptar un trato semejante.

-¡Estas demente!, ¡Yo jamás haría eso!- gritó Frida.

-Ni siquiera lo has pensado-

-¡No tengo nada que pensar!, ¡No puedo creer que en verdad hayas pensado que yo haría eso!-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¡Porque yo jamás podría hacerle daño a nadie!, ¡Nunca aceptaría un trato que ameritara esclavizar a nadie!-

-Solo pruébalo… te aseguro que te gustará- dijo Django.

-¡Nunca!, ahora si me disculpas iré a mi celda. Prefiero ser prisionera a seguir aquí escuchándote-

Frida comenzó a caminar entonces hacia la saluda pero Django no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta.

-No, no te vas a ningún lado-

Una vez dicho esto, el esqueleto se abalanzó sobre Frida derribándola e impidiéndole que escapara. La chica comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse pero le era imposible.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Jamás!, ¡Tú serás mi reina aunque no quieras!-

-¡Nunca seré tu reina!-

-¡Más te vale si en algo aprecias tu miserable vida!-

-¡No!, ¡Preferiría morir!- gritó Frida al tiempo que le daba una patada a Django y lograba soltarse.

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr por el pasillo buscando la salida. Podía escuchar como Django se levantaba sumamente furioso y corría detrás de ella.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si no eres mía entonces no serás de nadie!- gruñó Django a la vez que tomaba su guitarra mística y le disparaba un rayo a Frida. La chica no pudo esquivar el ataque y cayó al suelo lastimada.

-jajajajajaja, tonta, no puedes escapar de mí-

Frida se volteó quedando acostaba boca arriba mientras veía como Django se acercaba a ella con deseos psicópatas.

-…agh…no…por favor…-

-Esto no tiene que terminar así… te daré una oportunidad mas, solo pídeme perdón y acepta ser mi reina- dijo Django.

-…agh…no…no lo haré-

-… muy bien… tu lo quisiste- dijo Django mientras pasaba uno de sus filosos dedos por la mejilla de Frida provocándole una fea cortada.

Frida solo pudo hacer un gesto de dolor preparando se para lo que seguía. Ahora lo comprendí todo, no había modo de escapar de ahí.

-jejeje, bien Suárez… ¿lista para perecer?- preguntó Django preparando su guitarra.

-…agh…Manny- dijo Frida-

-jajaja, te aferras a él. Olvídalo, ya debe estar muerto. Pero alégrate, cuando los dos estén muertos podrán estar juntos en el infierno-

-…al menos…agh… estaré con él-

-¿Y acaso eso es un consuelo?- preguntó Django sarcástico.

-Si…agh…lo es- dijo Frida débilmente –Prefiero morir junto a él que reinar a tu lado.

-Eres una tonta, prefieres el dolor al poder-

-El tonto eres tú, Django. Tal vez seas el rey del inframundo, tal vez logres gobernar el mundo de los vivos. Serás el ser más poderoso del mundo… pero aún así…agh… no tendrás nada-

-¿De qué hablas?, lo tendré todo- dijo Django furioso.

-Materialmente hablando, pero aún serás el más pobre del universo… agh… ya que no tendrás a nadie que se preocupe por ti. Nadie te quiere- dijo Frida.

-Mentira, tengo amigos y montones de sirvientes-

-Meros lacayos y aduladores que en la primera oportunidad te traicionarán tal y como lo hiciste tu…agh… ni tu propia abuela te quiere…agh…y por eso me das lastima-

-¡SILENCIO!-

-…agh… y por eso aunque me mates seré más feliz que tú…por que estaré con Manny-

-¡CALLATE!-

-¡Vamos, cobarde!, ¡Mátame de una vez!, Así podré estar con el chico que amo- dijo Frida con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Ya me escuchaste, Amo a Manny Rivera!- gritó Frida.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Ahora morirás!- exclamó Django cegado por el odio -¡Despídete, Frida Suarez!-

Django estaba listo para dar el golpe final pero en ese momento algo lo detuvo. El golpe de una garra para ser exacto. El esqueleto cayó de espaldas liberando el rayo que iba dirigido a Frida y destrozando parte del techo.

-¡Aléjate de mi Frida!-

-¡Manny!- exclamó Frida.

En efecto, Manny acababa de llegar justo a tiempo para detener a Django antes de que asesinara a Frida. El muchacho se había colocado frente a ella para protegerla mientras que su enemigo esqueleto ya se estaba levantando para defenderse.

Frida notó con terror como el cuerpo de Manny ya se había convertido en esqueleto salvo por su cabeza, la cual aún era de un humano. Aún estaba vivo pero sin duda no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que regresar lo antes posible.

-¡Infeliz, Rivera!, ¡Voy a acabar contigo!- gruñó Django.

-¡No!, ¡Y soy el que te va a hacer pedazos!, ¡Nadie lastima a Frida!- respondió Manny.

-¡Manny, vete de aquí!, ¡Tienes que volver o ya no tendrás esperanza!- gritó Frida.

-¡No me iré sin ti!-

-¡Estaré bien!, ¡vete por favor!, ¡No quiero que mueras!-

-Regresare pero contigo!- dijo Manny.

-¡No!, ¡Por favor1, ¡Ya no hay tiempo!...no quiero perderte, te necesito- dijo Frida llorando

-No me iré, te salvaré de Django-

-Si te quedas más tiempo morirás-

-Es un bajo precio por salvarte-

-Manny…no-

-Retrocede, Frida, no dejaré que te haga daño-

-Pero…-

-¡Hazlo!-

Django solo miraba la escena furioso. Las cartas estaban a su favor pero había fallado en convencer a Frida. Tenía que eliminarla antes de que se diera cuenta de su verdadero poder. Por desgracia para él, Manny no se detendría hasta detenerlo.

-¡Basta!, ¡Es hora de acabar contigo!-

-¡Cuando quieras, Django, dame tu mejor golpe!- lo retó Manny.

-¡Manny, no!- gritó Frida muy asustada por lo que pudiera pasar. La batalla estaba por comenzar y por consiguiente, el futuro de ambos mundos se estaba jugando ya. La moneda estaba en el aire, faltaba ver de qué lado caería. El lado del bien, o el lado del mal.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**Capítulo 8: Una Pelea, Una Confesión y Un Adiós.**

Frida miraba impotente como el chico que más amaba estaba a punto de enfrentarse al ser más diabólico de todo el inframundo. Django de los Muertos era un rival muy peligroso y despiadado y considerando el estado en el que estaba Manny no parecía ser muy buena idea enfrentarlo.

-¡Manny!, ¡No lo hagas!, ¡Por favor!- gritaba Frida impotente.

-Descuida, Frida, no dejaré que este psicópata te lastime- dijo Manny sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

-¡Manny, por favor vete!-

-No lo haré, no sin ti-

-¡Si no te vas ahora morirás!- gritó Frida.

-¡Y si me voy tu morirás!- respondió Manny -¡No voy a permitir que eso pase!-

-¡No quiero que me salves!, ¡Estaré bien, solo vete de aquí antes de que sea tarde!-

-No lo haré-

-¡Maldita sea, Manny, vete!-

-¡No lo haré!- gritó Manny apretando los puños con furia.

Frida comprendió entonces que Manny no se iría, no importaba lo que pasara o lo que ella dijera. El muchacho por su parte sabía perfectamente las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, estaba más que consciente de que esa quizás sería la misión más peligrosa de su vida… la última misión.

Django por su parte contemplaba la situación, ni él mismo sabía cómo se sentía. Por un lado estaba molesto de haber sido interrumpido en su reunión con Frida pero por otro lado estaba complacido de ver que su enemigo tenía todas las de perder.

Una sonrisa burlona se había dibujado en su cadavérica cara mientras que sus ojos rojos brillantes no se apartaban de él. Cada segundo contaba y sabía que debía estar alerta por si Manny intentaba algo contra él. Las anteriores derrotas le habían dejado claro que no debía subestimarlo.

-¡Ya basta de tanto parloteo!, ¡Ataca de una vez, Rivera!- gritó Django amenazante.

-¡Claro!- contestó Manny.

Los dos se abalanzaron contra el otro y comenzaron la batalla. Manny atacaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de partir en dos los duros huesos de Django pero sin provocarle más que pequeñas fisuras. El villano a su vez también atacaba a Manny con sus garras provocándole algunas heridas y manchándose de la sangre del chico.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba de dolor Manny.

-jajajajaja, mejor ríndete. Si me juras lealtad y me pides clemencia te prometo no hacerte sufrir tanto como mi lacayo- se reía Django.

-…agh…no….agh…jamás me rendiré…un Rivera nunca se rinde- decía Manny con dificultad.

-Como quieras… pero para ti- dijo Django a la vez que le daba una patada a Manny en la boca.

El muchacho cayó al suelo muy lastimado y ahora con los labios sangrando. Manny estaba a punto de levantarse pero Django no lo dejó ni respirar, en ese momento una nueva patada llegó a él, esta vez impactándose en las costillas.

-¡Manny!- exclamó Frida.

-…agh…Fri…Frida- dijo Manny.

El chico extendió entonces su mano hacia la chica mientras que ella hizo lo mismo. Lentamente se iban a acercando esperando juntar sus dedos en un pequeño acto de unión que les diera consuelo a ambos, por desgracia ni siquiera eso pudieron, ya que cuando estaban a escasos centímetros Django tomó a Manny por la parte de atrás del cuello y lo levantó.

-jajajajajaja, que lindo, se miran cara a cara antes de acabar contigo Rivera- dijo Django.

El esqueleto abrió el puño mostrando sus afiladas garras y acercándolas al cuello de Manny con la intención de degollarlo.

-…agh…Frida- dijo Manny

-jajajajajaja, nos vemos en el infierno, idiota- susurró Django listo para darle fin a la vida de Manny.

Frida estaba horrorizada ante lo que estaba por suceder pero lo que tanto ella como Django ignoraban era que el muchacho Rivera no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Tan concentrado estaba Django en humillar a Manny que había cometido un grave error. Había bajado la guardia y no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que fue muy tarde. Manny era un digno Rivera y como tal no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Justo cuando Django ya saboreaba la victoria, un fuerte golpe en el estomago llegó desde el codo de Manny derribando al villano.

-¡Toma esto!- gritó Manny golpeando a Django con toda su furia.

Django ni siquiera la vio venir. El ego y las ganas de regodearse eran tan grandes que ni siquiera se había preocupado por lo que Manny pudiera hacerle. El golpe había sido certero y duro, lo suficientemente poderoso para desorientarlo por algunos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que Manny lograra levantarse y correr hacia donde estaba Frida.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- gritó Manny sujetando a Frida del brazo y comenzando a correr.

Frida ni siquiera pudo asentir puesto que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo junto a Manny por los oscuros y tétricos pasillos del palacio de los muertos. Ninguno de los dos volteó la mirada pero de haberlo hecho se habrían encontrado con un Django arrodillado sujetándose el estomago y mirándolos con un par de ojos llenos de odio y maldad.

Afuera se había desatado una fuerte tormenta, los dos chicos que huían se impresionaron al ver que en el mundo de los muertos también llovía. Fuertes truenos hacían vibrar la tierra y la enceguecedora luz de los relámpagos iluminaba por instantes todo aquel oscuro lugar.

Django ya se estaba levantando cuando un rayo gigantesco cayó cerca de ahí proyectando las sombras de la pareja que escapaba sobre la pared. El esqueleto estaba tan furioso y fuera de control que incluso sentía como si sus huesos ardieran al rojo vivo por la rabia que le provocaba haber sido sorprendido.

Mientras tanto Manny y Frida corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. No era que tuvieran miedo de pelear, Manny jamás huiría de una confrontación, sin embargo sabían que esa era una batalla que no podían ganar. Tenía que regresar a su mundo cuando antes y una vez fuera de peligro pensar en un segundo intento.

-¡No los dejen escapar!- escucharon el encolerizado grito de Django a la distancia.

El soberano de las tinieblas acababa de mandar a todas sus hordas de esqueletos a perseguir a los chicos y antes de que siquiera pudieran parpadear ya tenían a todo un batallón de muertos saliendo de las paredes y atacándolos con espadas y hachas.

-¡Cuidado, Frida!- gritó Manny quitando a su amiga del camino de un poderoso hachazo que sin duda la hubiera partido en dos.

En cuestión de segundos el esqueleto que había tratado de asesinar a Frida ya se encontraba tirado y partido por la mitad gracias a las garras de El Tigre.

Frida y Manny seguían corriendo esquivando como podían a los esqueletos que se interponían en su camino y alejándose lo más que podían de Django, el cual estaban seguros de que los estaba persiguiendo.

-¡Hay que aplastarlos!- escucharon nuevamente su enfurecida voz, esta vez peligrosamente más cerca.

Manny estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con los esqueletos para meditar las cosas pero Frida sabía que de seguir así terminarían siendo capturados nuevamente. Necesitaban quitarse a todo ese montón de enemigos si es que querían tener una pequeña posibilidad.

Mientras corrían pudo divisar la reconfortante luz de la salida del palacio, ya casi llegaban, solo tenían que resistir un poco más. A ambos lados del portón se encontraban dos grandes estatuas, las cuales se levantaban imponentes y desafiantes.

Frida ya estaba formulando un plan cuando pudo ver ya muy cerca los furiosos ojos de Django. El villano corría detrás de ellos tan rápido como un chita y tan bravo como un rinoceronte. Con terror pudo ver como sacaba su guitarra mística y les apuntaba listo para disparar.

Segundos después el rayo fue disparado, afortunadamente Frida logró saltar sobre Manny tirándolo al suelo y librándose ambos del ataque. El potente rayó terminó por impactarse sobre una de las estatuas, la cual se desplomó sobre el pórtico del palacio y comenzando a derrumbarlo.

-¡No!- gritó Django.

-¡Bien, Frida!, ¡Vamos, este sitio se va a derrumbar!- gritó Manny corriendo con Frida hacia la salida mientras una lluvia de escombros caía sobre ellos y los esqueletos.

-¡No!, ¡No escaparán!- gruñó Django corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Corre Frida!-

-¡Ya voy, Manny!-

Lo que siguió fue muy rápido, Manny y Frida llegaron a la saluda y saltaron fuera del palacio justo a tiempo. Una roca estaba por aplastarlos pero por fortuna no fue así y el que terminó debajo de ella fue el mismísimo Django.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron mirando como una buena parte del palacio se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Una nube de polvo se levantó obligándolos a cerrar los ojos y el estrepito fue tan grande que la tierra misma tembló. No obstante fueron tan solo unos segundos y pronto la calma regresó.

Manny y Frida permanecieron abrazados unos instantes más reponiéndose del susto y comprobando que ya todo estaba bien. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que todo había pasado se levantaron y volvieron a abrazarse, pero esta vez no por miedo sino por alegría.

-¡Lo logramos, Frida, lo logramos!- exclamó Manny.

-¡Si, Manny!, ¡Al fin vencimos a Django!- le respondió Frida.

Estaban muy felices por finalmente haber logrado su objetivo, y aunque sabían que eso no terminaría hasta que regresaran a su mundo no podían dejar de sentirse muy aliviados por haber salido ilesos de eso. Manny sobre todo se sentía muy satisfecho por haber sacado a Frida de ese sitio.

En verdad la quería, no le quedaba duda. Se había preocupado mucho al verla en peligro y comprendía que sin ella su vida no tenía sentido. Necesitaba sacarlo, tenía que decirlo. Su espíritu se lo pedía a gritos, tenía que decírselo y tenía que decírselo ya.

-¿Frida?-

-¿Si, Manny?-

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo y no he podido- dijo Manny.

-Después me dices, hay que salir de aquí- dijo Frida comenzando a llevarlo al portal que los llevaba a su mundo pero Manny la detuvo.

-No, Frida…. Tiene que ser ahora-

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante?-

-Frida. Cuando Django te tenía cautiva yo sentí el mayor terror que jamás había experimentado en la vida-

-No es para menos, ese sitio era escalofriante- dijo Frida refiriéndose al palacio.

-No Frida, no era miedo a Django ni a los esqueletos… era miedo a que te pasara algo- dijo Manny.

-¿De verdad, Manny?- preguntó Frida algo sonrojada.

-Sí, Frida-

-Bueno…yo…también tenía miedo de que algo te pasara… es…normal, ¿no?- dijo Frida.

-Si… normal-

-Es normal que nos preocupemos por… nuestros amigos-

-¿amigos?-

-Si…amigos-

-Frida… tengo que decirlo… tu para mi eres más que mi amiga- dijo Manny.

-¿Qué?-

-Eres… mucho más que eso para mí-

-Manny… ¿Qué… quieres decir?-

-Quiero… decir…esto- respondió Manny ya sin importarle nada más. En un impulso de valor se acercó a Frida y sin pensar más las cosas la abrazó y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Frida quedó impactada ante esta acción pero no opuso la menor resistencia.

Pronto ella también correspondió al beso y sin necesitar palabras para expresarlo se quedaron así un rato. Abrazándose, gozando cada instante. Finalmente eran libres, libres para expresar sus sentimientos. Ese tan esperado beso por fin había llegado. Un beso que se prolongó hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de tomar oxigeno.

-Manny…-

-Frida…-

-Manny…yo…-

-Frida…mi Frida… te lo he querido decir desde hace tiempo… y no quiero esperar más… te amo- dijo el muchacho casi en un susurro.

Un nuevo beso se dio entonces, esta vez un tanto más corto que el anterior.

-Yo también te amo, Manny… mi Manny-

Estaba hecho, se lo había dicho y ella le acababa de confesar que sentía lo mismo. Nada podía romper ese hermoso momento. El mismo inframundo ahora parecía el lugar más bello de todo el universo y todo gracias a dos palabras. Un par de palabras muy pequeñas, muy sencillas, pero muy representativas: Te Amo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entonces, el ambiente del mundo de los muertos ya no les afectaba en lo más mínimo y las preocupaciones que los habían aquejado se veían tan vanas. La mayor dicha que jamás habían sentido crecía dentro de sus corazones y era tan agradable que deseaban que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Una vez que un tercer beso se dio los dos se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Se sentían tan felices que habían olvidado un pequeño detalla, el cual pronto cambiaría drásticamente el romántico momento. Manny tenía los ojos cerrados gozando como nunca antes pero una vez decidió abrirlos se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Todo comenzó como un pequeño brillo, una minúscula luz que eventualmente se volvió un resplandor color rojo. Provenía de los escombros y hacía que las rocas temblaran. Un poco de humo se levantó entonces, era como si los restos del palacio hubieran comenzado a quemarse.

-Manny, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Frida notando que si ahora novio estaba preocupado.

Manny no respondió y solo se limitó a seguir contemplando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nuevamente un mal presentimiento lo estaba aquejando e instintivamente abrazó más a Frida para protegerla.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un rayo royo salió de entre los escombros y se dirigió a ellos. Manny logró esquivarlo y llevarse Frida con él. Ninguno de los dos estaba herido pero aún así el peligro no había pasado.

-¡EL TIGREEEEEE!- escucharon un nuevo grito lleno de rencor.

-No…no puede ser- dijo Manny.

Una gran explosión ocurrió entonces y una gigantesca nube de humo naranja se levantó. Llamas tan inmensas que ni la fuerte lluvia podía apagar se levantaron ardiendo con furia. A los chicos les parecía ver caras demoniacas formándose en el fuego.

Entonces, de entre el infame fuego, la figura que menos deseaban ver se levantó. Django no había sido derrotado, se le veía lastimado peor su guitarra estaba casi intacta y mientras siguiera así, él no podría ser derrotado.

-¡No!, ¡No otra vez!- exclamó Manny.

-Jajajajaja, estúpido. ¡Jamás podrás vencerme!- rió Django.

Manny y Frida retrocedieron mirando aterrados al villano. Algo en él había cambiado, era como si toda pizca de humanidad y piedad hubieran desaparecido de él. Su mandíbula se había quebrado deformando su cara y ahora mostrando una sonrisa más psicótica y enferma.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró Manny sin saber que mas hacer.

-Unas piedras jamás podrían destruirme. Ahora voy a acabar con ambos, jejeje- dijo Django.

-¡Corre, Frida!- gritó Manny iniciando nuevamente la persecución.

Frida lo siguió al igual que Django, la primera deseando regresar a casa cuanto antes mientras que el segundo solo quería sacarles las entrañas. El regreso parecía más largo aún que la llegada. Los dos estaban agotados y la lluvia no los ayudaba en nada.

Los relámpagos los asustaban, las gruesas gotas que golpeaban sus cabezas los dejaban más adoloridos y la tierra se había vuelto resbalosa. Era pero estar afuera que en el palacio, al menos ahí se resguardaban de las inclemencias del clima.

Mientras avanzaban podían ver a la distancia una pequeña luz de esperanza, la luz del portal que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

-Mira, Frida, ahí está. Solo un poco más- dijo Manny.

-¡Sí!, ¡Lo lograremos!- exclamó Frida esperanzada.

Django se dio cuenta de la situación y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que escaparan. Una vez en su mundo, Manny tendría nuevamente sus fuerzas y podría incluso derrotarlo. No iba a permitirlo.

Por otro lado, a pesar de esto sabía que Manny no era la peor amenaza para su reinado. Era una fortuna que nadie se hubiera percatado y lo mejor era que nadie lo supiera jamás. A quien debía eliminar era a Frida, una vez que ella estuviera fuera del camino nada podría derrotarlo, ni siquiera El Tigre.

-jajajajaja, ¡No!, ¡No se irán!- dijo Django -¡Muere, Frida!-

De su guitarra salió un nuevo y más potente rayo directo a la chica. Frida se dio cuenta de esto y por un instante creyó que todo estaba perdido. Nadie era tan rápido para escapar de ese ataque. Instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal y mentalmente despidiéndose. Sin embargo las cosas resultaron de otro modo.

-¡No!, ¡Fridaaaaaa!- gritó Manny empujándola y sacándola de la trayectoria del ataque. La había salvado, pero él mismo no había podido escapar.

El muchacho recibió el ataque de lleno ante los horrorizados ojos de Frida. Un resplandor iluminó todo por unos instantes y durante ese tiempo nadie pudo ver nada de lo que ocurría.

-¡Manny!- gritó Frida cubriéndose los ojos.

Una vez que todo pasó Frida se levantó solo para ver a Manny tirado a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Su traje estaba rasgado y algo quemado por el impacto mientras que pequeñas llamas se habían levantado frente a él. La chica corrió hacia donde él estaba rogando mentalmente que nada malo hubiera pasado.

Por fortuna aún podía verlo moviéndose, estaba adolorido pero al menos se estaba levantado. Sonrió por unos momentos agradecida de que todo estuviera bien, pero solo un leve vistazo a la cara de Manny bastó para que su mundo se derrumbara.

-¿Manny?...Ma…nny….¡Manny, No!- exclamó al ver al muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

La lluvia había formado un pequeño charco cerca de ellos. Manny lo vio y se apresuró a llegar hasta él para ver su reflejo. Una vez que lo hizo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la pero visión que pudiera haber tenido estaba ahora frente a él.

Era Manny, no cabía duda, pero estaba cambiado. Su cara ya no era la misma, su piel había desaparecido, se había transformado en un esqueleto. No sabía si era por el taque de Django o por qué había pasado demasiado tiempo en el inframundo. Aún así no importaba, el resultado era el mismo… Manny acababa de fallecer.

-Manny- dijo Frida mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Frida….yo…- intentó decir Manny.

-¡Eres un tonto!, ¡Te dije que tenías que salir de aquí!- gritó la chica sintiéndose desconsolada.

-Frida, no llores, por favor- dijo Manny luchando por sonar tranquilo.

-¡No!, ¡No lo voy a hacer!, ¡Te dije que te fueras pero no me hiciste caso!...y ahora… ¡Estás muerto!- dijo Frida llorando.

Manny se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de consolarla pero sabía que nada iba a hacerla sentir mejor en ese momento.

-Perdóname… yo…lo hice por ti- dijo el muchacho –Porque te amo-

-Yo también te amo…y…no quería perderte- sollozó Frida.

Por su parte, Django miraba complacido lo que había sucedido. Finalmente las cosas estaban saliendo como él quería.

-jajajajajaja, ¡Éxito!, ¡Manny Rivera ha muerto al fin, jajajajajaja- rió el esqueleto.

El villano estaba muy contento pero pronto su alegría se vería perturbada, ya que en ese instante pudo sentir algo. Algo que había deseado no sentir jamás, una misteriosa fuerza en el ambiente.

-¿Pero qué demo…?, no…..no….¡No!- exclamó al ver a Frida.

Un aura color azul había aparecido a su alrededor y ahora sus ojos brillaban con ese intenso color. La chica lo miraba con odio y parecía que esta vez si estaba más que furiosa.

-No…el….el poder oculto- dijo Django con temor.

-Django….no tienes perdón- dijo Frida con una voz que atemorizó tanto a Django como al mismo Manny –Mataste a mi Manny, el chico que mas amaba…. Ahora….yo…. ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ A TI!-


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**La Traición del Inframundo**

**Capitulo 9.- Unión**

Django y Frida permanecían mirándose con odio mientras cada uno preparaba sus ataques. Conforme el villano afinaba su guitarra, la peliazul se mantenía firme mientras sus manos brillaba un aura azul cielo. Era el dichoso "don" al cual Django le temía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Frida se sentía alguien poderosa y capaz de derrotar al temible De los Muertos. El poder de su don corría por sus venas como un aura color azul cielo que representaba el espíritu de Frida y su gran inmensidad y poder.

En ese momento, ella sentía una gran combinación de sentimientos…felicidad por sentirse poderosa y capaz desde hacía mucho tiempo, gran odio hacia Django por todas las maldades que había cometido…y una tristeza y dolor insoportables por saber que Manny Rivera, el chico que tanto amaba con su corazón, había muerto irremediablemente y se había transformado en un esqueleto…aunque tuvieran éxito, y derrotaran a Django, Manny jamás volvería a la tierra de los vivos junto a Frida, ahora él pertenecía al Inframundo y debería quedarse ahí el resto de la eternidad. La joven Suárez, por un momento, sintió que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero recordó que llorar no iba a traer a El Tigre de regreso, además no podía darse el lujo de sollozar por Manny, no era el momento, Django tenía que pagar por todos sus crímenes y no dejaría que la muerte del chico Rivera fuera en vano. Frida observo a Manny, quien miraba atónito como Frida exhalaba todo aquel espíritu lleno de fuerza, poder y energía para luchar.

-Manny…prometo no ser una inútil. Tu diste la vida por mí, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo-Dijo Frida sonriendo y mirando tiernamente a Manny, tratando de tranquilizar al que fue su novio en vida.

-**¡No Frida! ¡No quiero que tú también mueras! ¡Tienes que volver a la Ciudad Milagro!**-Dijo Manny soltando un par de lagrimas, a pesar de estar muerto aun podía llorar y expresar la gran importancia que tenia a Frida.

-…te amo Manny-Dijo Frida conforme se alejaba de él y se acercaba a su oponente.

-¡No te despidas Frida! No pelees, yo me encargare de Django, tu ve a la salida-

-No Manny, y si no me dejas pelear no te volveré a dirigir la palabra. Es mi pelea y quiero demostrar lo capaz que soy de defender…al chico que más amo- Terminó de decir Frida antes de dirigirse al campo de batalla.

Manny no quería que Frida también pereciera en la tierra de los muertos, sabia lo mucho que ella extrañaría a su familia, los churros, la vida en general…y aunque saliera victoriosa de la pelea sería casi imposible que lograra salvarse, ella también era una mortal a quien le faltaba el pecho y la cabeza para volverse un esqueleto al igual que Manny. Estaba comprobado…victoriosa o no Frida Suarez moriría en la batalla, ni con su don, ella sola podría vencer al maligno villano.

Mientras tanto, Django observaba con odio como la chica que, minutos atrás, lo había rechazado, ahora se preparaba para destruirlo. No podía negarlo, sentía cierto temor a que la profecía se cumpliera y todo su imperio, por el cual había traicionado a un miembro de la familia, se derrumbara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debió ser más discreto cuando matara a Frida, de ser así seria Manny quien estaría llorando su muerte y no viceversa, ahora había despertado el don dentro de la peliazul y a juzgar por la mirada en sus azules ojos no descansaría hasta asesinar a Django. Aun así, el joven De los Muertos no debía mostrar debilidad ante su adversaria, por lo tanto decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia…demostrar confianza.

-¿Estás listo para que te haga puré?-Dijo Frida colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Jejeje Te vez confiada, deberías tener miedo. De entrada te diré que no planeo ser blando contigo solo porque eres una chica…Eso de la caballerosidad no sirve en una pelea….te matare apenas tenga la primer oportunidad, al igual que lo hice con Rivera jajaja, pobre tonto, si no se hubiera puesto en medio seguiría con vida-Dijo Django sabiendo que ese comentario heriría a Frida.

-**¡Cállate maldito! **¡No dejare que el sacrificio de Manny sea en vano! Te derrotare-

-Ah Frida, ¿Enserio crees poder vencerme? Siempre has sido la damisela en peligro a quien Rivera debía salvar, eres débil comparada conmigo-Dijo Django burlándose de Frida, quien tenía sus ojos cristalizados.

-No es cierto Django, yo soy más fuerte que tu-

-¡Jajaja! Y ¿De dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea?-

-Porque tal vez tengas razón en algo, siempre me sentí débil comparada con Manny, me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada…pero ahora veo mi error. Jamás debí sentirme así, yo le doy apoyo a Manny y el a mí, siempre estoy con él para ayudar en lo que sea y no necesitaba poderes para demostrarlo…Pero esta vez, no seré la damisela en peligro. Manny siempre ha peleado por mí, ahora yo peleare por él…Eso es lo que me hace más fuerte, yo peleo por una buena causa, por defender al chico que amo, tu peleas solo por ti y si estuvieras en peligro nadie movería un dedo para ayudarte-

-**¡Cierra la boca!** Yo no necesito de nadie, y mucho menos de esos estúpidos y estorbosos sentimientos que son inútiles en una pelea. Además, no necesite ayuda de nadie para gobernar la tierra de los Muertos, y pronto, el mundo de los vivos también estará a mi merced…**¡Jajajajajaja!**-

Django recupero su confianza, inmediatamente tomo su guitarra y lanzo un rayo hacia Frida con todas las intenciones de matarla, pero para sorpresa de todos, Frida solo atrapo el rayo en sus manos como si fuera una pelota y devolvió el ataque al villano, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo saliendo ileso. Fue entonces que Django toco la tercer cuerda de su guitarra y un par de manos esqueléticas salieron del suelo para sostener a Frida de los pies, y una vez sometida, lanzo un nuevo rayo hacia ella provocándole heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-**¡Frida!**-Grito Manny observando impotente a su novia siendo mal herida.

-Estoy…bien agh…-Dijo Frida tratando de no verse débil, Django por su lado reía divertido mientras se acercaba a ella.

-**¡Jajaja!** Frida, aun estas a tiempo de aceptar mi propuesta, créeme que es mejor disfrutar mi imperio como reina que sufrirlo como una esclava una vez que te vuelvas esqueleto. ¿Qué dices? Acéptame como tuyo, y yo te aceptare como mía-

-**¡Nunca!**-Grito Frida mientras usaba el poder de su aura azul para hacer cenizas las manos esqueléticas que la sostenían y correr antes de que Django pudiera lanzar su mortífero ataque.

-¡Maldita!-Grito Django lanzando ataques contra Frida.

-Te lo dije Django, jamás me dejare vencer-

Django y Frida peleaban ferozmente mientras ambos se causaban heridas al otro, mirándose con furia, y dispuestos a no rendirse hasta que el otro muera. Pero al parecer Django tenía ventaja sobre Frida, después de un buen rato peleando se veía cansada, ensangrentada, sin contar que su pecho ya era de esqueleto, pronto estaría muerta y sería imposible regresar a sus hogares condenados al imperio de Django por siempre.

Mientras tanto, Manny observaba impotente la pelea entre Frida y Django, viendo a la chica peliazul que tanto amaba siendo golpeada y luchando con su don incansablemente. Era algo de admirarse, Frida no tenía mucha experiencia en peleas, solo de espectadora, pero jamás de luchadora, y era difícil vencer a Django, quien si tenía bastantes batallas ganadas, y estrategias engañosas, aun con su don de lado, le sería casi imposible vencerlo…necesitaba ayuda. Manny giro su hebilla para convertirse nuevamente en El Tigre, el hecho de haber muerto lo había regresado a ser un humano normal. Una vez lanzado el fuerte rugido estaba por intervenir en la pelea pero unas garras de hueso lo detuvieron inmediatamente.

-**¡Aaahhh!**-Grito Manny del terror al ver una sombra siniestra detrás de él, pero al aclarar su vista se encontró con la mujer esquelética vestida de catrina- ¿Sartana?-

-Te habías olvidado de nosotros ¿Verdad El Tigre?-Pregunto Sartana sonriendo para el moreno.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunto Manny al escuchar a Sartana hablar en plural.

Al voltear su vista hacia atrás de ella varios esqueletos y muertos se encontraban armados y listos para una batalla. Todos habían sido liberados de sus celdas por Sartana de los Muertos e invocado a revelarse contra los poderosos ejércitos de Django. Comparados a la gran cantidad de esqueletos que había visto Manny ahora quedaban unos cientos, ya que Django había absorbido la energía de algunos de ellos desapareciéndolos de la existencia, entre ellos Jorge, Pedro y algunos esqueletos bandidos que hicieron enojar a su amo, pero para el alivio de Manny, al voltear su mirada a la derecha se encontró con sus parientes Rivera quienes se encontraban sanos y salvos.

-El Tigre, nos alegra verte de nuevo-Dijo el León Dorado sonriendo a su descendiente.

-**¡León Dorado! **¿Están todos bien?-Dijo Manny mientras abrazaba a su familia.

-Logramos sobrevivir, de no ser porque Sartana nos saco hubiéramos sido los próximos en caer en garras de Django De los Muertos-Dijo el Poderoso Chitar.

-Ahora nos preparamos para derrotar a los secuaces de Django, y regresar la paz a la tierra de los muertos-Dijo el Jaguar de la Justicia.

-Pero antes de eso la profecía debe cumplirse, y tu amiga de cabello azul debe derrotar a Django, pero me temo que no podrá sola-Dijo Leopardo Negro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Manny confundido y la vez preocupado.

-El "Don" de Frida es poderoso, pero la guitarra de Django también lo es, solo dos poderes místicos, unidos, son capaces de vencerlo de una vez y por siempre-Dijo nuevamente el León Dorado con seriedad.

-Dos poderes místicos unidos-Se dijo a si mismo Manny tratando de pensar-….como el Don de Frida y…-

-El antiguo espíritu de El Tigre-Dijo una voz ronca a espaldas de Manny, quien para su sorpresa se encontraba El Tigre Original.

-¡Eres tú!-Grito Manny feliz al ver a su más preciado antecedente nuevamente.

-Pequeño Tigre, haz crecido, me alegra ver que has sobrevivido a todo este desastre-Dijo El Tigre original dando un fuerte abrazo a su descendiente.

-Ha sido horrible El Tigre, estoy muerto y si no ayudamos a Frida ella también lo estará-

-Lo sé Manny, pero nosotros no podremos ayudarla, solo tú puedes hacerlo-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-Por el antiguo espíritu de El Tigre, recuerda que se necesitan dos fuerzas unidas para derrotar a Django, lo dice la profecía. Además, has perfeccionado ese espíritu mucho más que yo, te recuerdo que eres el único Riera en sobrevivir al Ataque súper macho Rivera-

-Es verdad Rivera, tus descendientes tienen razón-Dijo Sartana dando la razón a El Tigre Original.

-Ay un problema…estoy muerto-Dijo Manny mostrando sus huesos. Era deprimente decirlo, más que obvio saber que jamás volvería a sentir a Frida en sus brazos, ni siquiera tenía brazos, solo un par de huesos…Los parientes Rivera comenzaron a rodearlo en un circulo haciéndolo sentir un poco confundido y de cierto modo intimidad.

-Ese no es problema Rivera, aun conservo mi guitarra mística…será cosa fácil-Dijo Sartana sin ningún problema.

-¿Me regresaras a la vida? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Manny bastante confundido. Era extraño saber que una de sus peores enemigas le haría el más grande favor de su vida…regresarle su piel, órganos y sangre.

-No lo hago por gusto, si no lo hiciera no podrías invocar el espíritu de El Tigre. Menos mal están aquí tus parientes Rivera-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Para regresarte a la vida Sartana necesita espíritu proveniente del mismo linaje, es decir…parientes-Dijo el León Dorado mientras él y los demás Rivera extendían sus manos en dirección a Manny, quien comenzaba a brillar un verde fosforescente

Poco a poco, la estructura esquelética de Manny comenzó a elevarse en el cielo conforme el brillo verde fosforescente lo envolvía por completo cegando a todo espectador. Incluso los Antecedentes Rivera no podían mantener la vista en el moreno ya que la luz que le devolvía la vida lastimaba sus muertos ojos.

Aquella estrella verde comenzó a descender del cielo de la tierra de los Muertos para difuminarse poco a poco hasta adornar los ojos de los espectadores con una dulce imagen.

Todos en el lugar dejándose llevar por la emoción y algunos por las lágrimas, sonrieron al ver la imagen viva y reluciente…de El Tigre.

XXXXXXX

-**¡Muere Frida!**-Grito el joven De los Muertos lanzando un rayo negro hacia la peliazul quien no tuvo oportunidad ni fuerza suficiente para esquivarlo.

-**¡Aaaaaahh!**\- Grito Frida al impactarse el ataque contra su pecho esquelético, ahora solo le faltaba su cabeza para morir definitivamente.

-Jajaja te ves patética, de no ser por tu intromisión no estarías aquí muriéndote lentamente…de haberme aceptado, estarías en un trono, rodeada de lujos, vestida de una ropa más fina que esa mugre que usas…y quién sabe, quizás besándonos jejeje-

-Menos mal no acepte, prefiero…estar aquí…hecha pedazos que darte un beso, me herviría los labios-Dijo Frida provocando la ira de Django quien una vez más ataco con toda su fuerza dejando a la joven Suarez débil, sin fuerzas y como presa fácil.

-Es hora de poner fin a todo este problema Suárez, cuando seas una esqueleto te hare tan miserable que desearas jamás haber nacido jajajaja Nunca crei que la famosa poseedora del don fuera fácil de derrotar **¡Al diablo la dichosa profecía!**-Dijo Django mientras preparaba su último ataque para acabar con Frida de una vez y por todas.

Ella podía sentir la inmensidad de ese poder justo frente a ella, el rayo aun no era lanzado y se podía percibir toda la oscuridad que contenía ese ataque, atemorizando a Frida y sintiendo que había fallado a todos. No soporto mas y decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar al mortífero rayo que acabaría con su vida, pero para su sorpresa no sintió dolor alguno…como si jamás la hubieran lastimado, pues antes de que fuera atacada el silencio fue roto por un fuerte rugido de tigre que hacía eco en todo el lugar. Fue tan impactante que Django se asusto al escuchar aquello y fallo su tiro teniendo a Frida a pocos metros de él.

-**¿Pero qué demonios…?**-Dijo Django levantando la vista y horrorizándose al ver la silueta de un chico vestido de tigre, quien lanzo nuevamente un rugido al aire antes de extender sus metálicas garras.

-**¡Django! ¡Aléjate de mi novia!**-

Por fin la silueta salió de las sombras de un salto y mostrándose primero aquellas garras de Tigre, lanzo un ataque hacia Django alejándolo de Frida, quien reconoció al instante la silueta que recién la había salvado

-**¡Manny!**-Grito Frida feliz y con gran alegría de ver lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos…una viva piel morena- **¡Estás vivo!**-

-Si Frida, recuerda que no pienso dejarte sola, estamos juntos en esto-Dijo Manny tendiendo su mano para levantar a Frida del suelo.

-Pero te dije que no interfirieras en mi pelea-Dijo un poco orgullosa Frida.

-Es verdad, dijiste que no interfiriera, no que no peleara junto a ti… ¿O sí?-Manny sonrió nuevamente aun con su mano tendida. Frida devolvió el gesto sonriendo y tomando la mano de Manny, dándose cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara el moreno siempre estaría a su lado.

-Gracias Manny, me alegra que estés conmigo otra vez-Frida solo planto un beso en los labios del chico Rivera, quien lo correspondió rápidamente, por un momento había creído que jamás volvería a probar sus labios, era un alivio regresar a la vida.

-Aooww que tierno eres Rivera, lástima que no pueda aplaudir porque volviste a la vida estúpido…ya estaba pensando en darte un puesto lavando los calabozos de mi castillo, ahora veo que debo eliminarlos a los dos juntos-Dijo Django preparando su guitarra.

-Eso si puedes contra el don de Frida y el antiguo espíritu de El Tigre combinados-Dijo Manny mientras tomaba la mano de Frida y ambos se ponían en posición de defensa.

-**¡Muy bien, si así quieren las cosas bien, que mis esqueletos bandidos acaben con toda alma en este lugar mientras yo los elimino a ustedes dos! ¡Jajajajajaja!**-

Los esqueletos bandidos de Django y todos los muertos del lugar corrían feroces contra el otro, chocando entre sí para comenzar una batalla inmortal, mientras el joven De los Muertos preparaba su guitarra…dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con Manny y Frida….

**Continuará….**


	10. Capítulo FINAL

**Esta historia fue creada en co autoría con Ghost Steve**

** u/1043531/Ghost-Steve**

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera, son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**Capítulo 10: La Luz de un Nuevo Día.**

Toda la característica calma del inframundo se había roto. El lugar que por siglos había sido la sede del pacifico descanso eterno ahora era el más grande campo de batalla que jamás se hubiera visto. Los alaridos y maldiciones que ambos bandos se arrojaban entre sí hacían temblar todo y eran tan poderosos que atemorizarían incluso a los más fieros demonios.

El horror y la adrenalina de la guerra ahora invadían todo el ambiente. De un lado las almas de los habitantes del inframundo y del otro los esqueletos bandidos. El bien y el mal nuevamente enfrentados en una pelea de proporciones estratosféricas. Todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban enfrentándose estaban llenos de odio y deseos de eliminar a sus enemigos de una vez por todas.

Ante tal situación, Manny y Frida sentían como la sangre hervía dentro de sus cuerpos. Esta era por mucho la madre de las batallas, el conflicto más importante de sus vidas en el que estaba en juego el destino de todos. Aún no sabían cómo, pero estaban decididos a acabar con Django de una vez por todas. Ese villano ya había causado mucho daño y alguien debía detenerlo cuanto antes, era demasiado peligroso dejarlo escapar.

Mucho habían pasado juntos, se conocían desde pequeños y esa amistad que los había unido en esos años ahora se había convertido en el más puro amor que jamás hubieran imaginado conocer. Ya no les quedaba duda de que había toda una preciosa vida juntos esperándolos, una vida que sin saberlo habían anhelado. Una vida que en verdad ansiaban tener y que solo derrotando a Django podrían al fin tener.

Otro sentimiento muy distinto era el que crecía en el interior de Django. Él jamás había conocido el amor y por consiguiente no lograba entenderlo. Para él lo único que valía en todo el universo era el poder y la fuerza de dominar a todos. Sus intenciones ya no eran las de tener a Frida como su reina, únicamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aniquilar a los dos chicos que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo.

Antes de que siquiera los ejércitos se hubieran dado el primer golpe, Django ya había lanzado el primer ataque. Un ataque dirigido a Frida con toda la furia de su alma, en serio quería, necesitaba, destruirla antes de que su don le causara más problemas. No obstante, la chica logró esquivar el ataque con gran facilidad. No cabía duda de que su lado fuerte y guerrero había despertado, ya no era más esa pobre niña indefensa, ahora en serio era una digna rival.

-¡Malditos infelices!, ¡Los voy a matar!- gritaba Django.

-¡No, Django!, ¡Eres tu el que será destruido!- sentenció Manny listo para atacar.

-Pagarás por todos tus crímenes- lo secundó Frida.

Manny y Frida ya no eran los niños traviesos de antes, en los últimos días habían madurado considerablemente. Ahora eran unos verdaderos héroes que entendían la importancia de esa pelea y estaban decididos a no perder ante el villano. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Django sentía temor. Temor a ser derrotado, temor a las represalias por sus actos, temor de perder todo el poder del que ahora gozaba.

El esqueleto analizaba con sumo cuidado cada paso que daban sus adversarios mientras buscaba desesperadamente una forma de acabar con ellos cuanto antes. Sentía un inmenso desprecio por todos los que ahora lo enfrentaban, incluso su abuela se había atrevido a revelarse en su contra. Sin embargo no podía culparla, después de todo eran familia y pensaban casi de la misma forma, sin mencionar que Django la había traicionado en primer lugar.

Montones de soldados esqueletos ya luchaban entre sí mientras que en el centro de la batalla estaba por dar inicio el máximo enfrentamiento. El Tigre y Frida frente a frente con Django de los Muertos, el autonombrado señor del mal. Con garras, guitarra y un don mágico listos para atacar, la espera terminó y el momento clave llegó.

-¡Toma esto, Rivera!- gritó nuevamente Django tratando de acabar con Manny.

Instintivamente el chico logró evadir el ataque pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que le rosara el brazo provocándole una pequeña herida. No era muy grave pero bastante dolorosa, ya que había sido un rayo proveniente de los poderes de Django ardía como si los fuegos del infierno le carcomieran la piel.

Por su parte, Frida se había apresurado y le había arrojado otro ataque a Django. El villano estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de lastimar a Manny que no se había percatado de las intenciones de la chica de cabello azul. Al no verlo venir, Django terminó recibiendo el ataque de lleno cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-…agh… ¡Desgraciada!, ¡Te vas a arrepentir!- gruñó Django.

Rápidamente Manny se había recuperado y le dio entonces un nuevo ataque a su enemigo, el cual también dio en el blanco. Todo lo que había sucedido recientemente había sido de gran impacto para él y su nivel de pelea había bajado a un estado deplorable. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en serio estaba en problemas y si no pensaba en algo rápido terminaría perdiéndolo todo.

Irremediablemente tendría que recurrir a su arma secreta, no había otra solución. Era muy arriesgado para todos, incluso para él, pero debía arriesgarse. Estaba tan cegado por el odio y la ambición que ya no le importaba nada mas, con tal de hacer sufrir y asesinar a sus adversarios, estaba dispuesto a todo.

-jejejeje…jajajajajaja- comenzó a reír Django maniáticamente.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó Manny.

-jejeje, montón de inútiles. Si creen que tienen la mas mínima posibilidad de derrotarme están muy mal- se burló Django.

Ni Frida ni Manny estaban satisfechos con esa respuesta. Sabían que Django era todo un artista maléfico y el hecho de que estuviera tan contento no podía significar nada bueno. Debían estar alertas y sin ánimo de ser pesimistas, debían esperar lo peor.

Cada risotada del maligno Django era como un anuncio del apocalipsis, un muy mal augurio que presagiaba la muerte. No tenían idea de la nueva treta que planeaba ese sujeto pero no les gustaba para nada como pintaba la situación. Manny inconscientemente volvió a colocarse unos pasos delante de Frida para defenderla en caso necesario, aunque una parte de él sabía que Frida podía cuidarse sola.

El frío aumentó de repente y todo se oscureció aún más. Los ojos diabólicos de Django brillaron con más intensidad mientras que un rostro psicótico se dibujó en su cráneo. No cabía duda, aún faltaba por conocer la ultima, la más peligrosa y enferma carta de ese asesino.

Sabiendo de sobra que lo que venía podría ser tan destructivo como los otros ataques e incluso más riesgoso, los chicos decidieron no arriesgarse y esperar a que Django les mostrara su poder. Manny y Frida se abalanzaron sobre él tratando de detenerlo antes de que Django reaccionara pero solo lograron estrellarse con lo que parecía una pared invisible, un campo de fuerza creado por Django que lo protegía hasta estar listo.

Ante esta situación Django volvió a reír sintiéndose complacido al ver los vanos intentos de los chicos por derrotarlo. Sentía nuevamente la ventaja a su favor, se sentía poderoso e invencible.

-jajajajaja, idiotas. ¡Pronto morirán!- dijo Django mirándolos con expresión de triunfo.

-Frida, esto es muy peligroso, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Manny.

-¿Pero cómo?, no podemos irnos y dejar a los demás- replicó Frida –Y todos están demasiado ocupados luchando que no nos van a hacer caso-

Más por obligación que otra cosa, más por no tener otra salida, Manny tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que alejarse no era una opción. Ese asunto debía terminar ahí y ahora, era su deber acabar con Django o por lo menos fallecer intentándolo, todo dependía de eso y él, un Rivera, no se iba a dar por vencido.

Inútil era tratar de huir en todo caso, el poder que Django estaba alcanzando era tan grande que no tardaría en darles alcance. Les gustara o no, lo mejor era seguir con eso hasta sus últimos consecuencias, no importaba lo que pasara.

Con cada segundo que pasaba traía consigo un poco mas de horror y peligro. Nada podía ser peor que eso, lo que se avecinaba sin duda sería el más mortífero y destructivo ataque que jamás hayan tenido que enfrentar antes.

-¡Estás loco!, ¡Detén esto, Django!- gritaba Manny.

-¡Nunca!, ¡No hasta verlos más que muertos!, ¡Voy a acabar no solo con sus cuerpos, sino con sus almas!- sentenció el villano.

Inocentemente Manny tomó a Frida del brazo y retrocedió junto a ella, Sabía que de nada serviría pero como humanos que eran tenían ciertos reflejos al peligro. El poder de Django se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte a la vez que su aspecto iba cambiando lentamente.

El villano ahora lucía más siniestro que antes. A Manny le recordó la vez en que Sartana había invocado a los espíritus de los muertos olvidados para crear a un inmenso monstruo hecho de esqueletos. Así lucía Django ahora, como un monstruo infernal, un esperpento del averno, la criatura mas horrenda que jamás hubiera visto.

Lombrices y arañas emanaban de su boca a la vez que de sus ojos escurrían algo parecido a lágrimas pero de color negro, era un líquido repugnante y viscoso que lo llenaba todo, además de que sus pupilas habían desaparecido. Sus garras se habían alargado y curvado ligeramente mostrándose más filosas que antes y era como si el cuerpo de Django hubiera adquirido una gran cantidad de masa muscular.

Omnipotente era la nueva imagen de Django, así sin más se había convertido literalmente en un demonio. A pesar de las advertencias que su abuela siempre le había dado sobre usar ese poder, lo había hecho. Ahora nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de controlar la furia asesino que crecía dentro de su ser.

-¡No!, ¡Django!- gritó Sartana al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Muy tarde, abuela, ya lo hice. Jajajajajaja- contestó Django.

Muy al pesar de Sartana, Django acababa de violar una de las más estrictas reglas del inframundo, jamás invocar a las fuerzas infernales. El esqueleto ya no era el que todos conocían, se había transformado en un poderoso demonio. Un horrendo monstruo al que nadie sabía cómo vencer, pues nadie lo había logrado jamás.

Inimaginablemente el mismo Manny se moría de miedo, era la visión más espantosa que jamás hubiera visto. Era como una pesadilla, pero que eso, ya que en esta ocasión no bastaría despertar para salvarse de lo que se aproximaba.

Ante tal terror por parte de sus enemigos, Django volvió a sonreír mostrando sus amarillentos y filosos dientes. Podía saborear la victoria, ya ni siquiera le importaba el peligro que estaba corriendo. Solo deseaba tomar a Manny y a Frida y arrancarles la cabeza. Su maldad había aumentado al igual que su tamaño.

Nadie sabía que hacer ahora, la batalla en si había terminado y tanto el bando de Manny y Frida como los esqueletos bandidos estaban impresionados y horrorizados con lo que estaba pasando. De por si Django era muy malvado pero ahora que fuerzas más oscuras recorrían su cuerpo sin duda sería mucho peor.

Gozando ahora de poder más allá de sus sueños más remotos y de un gran ejercito de esqueletos bajo sus órdenes, Django se había vuelto sin lugar a dudas invencible. Ni el ejercito de Sartana, ni los ancestros Rivera, tal vez ni siquiera el don de Frida único con el espíritu de El Tigre serían suficientes para detenerlo. Todo estaba perdido.

El villano se sintió totalmente listo pronto y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar lanzó un poderoso rayo de lava hacia una parte del ejército de Sartana dejando muy mal heridos a todos los que había impactado su ataque. Muchos ayudaban a Manny y a Frida, pero algunos de los afectados habían resultado ser soldados de Django.

La maldad del esqueleto se había incrementado tanto que ya ni siquiera le importaba lastimar a sus aliados con tal de lograr su objetivo. Los esqueletos bandidos al percatarse de esto rompieron filas y comenzaron a escapar del lugar. Les quedaba claro que no tenía caso seguir ahí, Django no los necesitaba más y no se tentaría el corazón para no atacarlos.

-¡No lo hagas, Django!- gritaba Manny en un vano intento por lograr que Django detuviera esa locura.

-jajajajaja, ¿tienes miedo, Rivera?- preguntó Django con una voz mucho mas grave y aterradora.

-¡Estás cometiendo un grave error!- alegó Sartana.

-¡Cierra la boca, no volveré a seguir ordenes tuyas!- gritó Django con un completo odio hacia la mujer esqueleto.

Muchos de los que hasta hace unos momentos hubieran parecido poderosos guerreros ya habían huido despavoridos quedando solo unos pocos. Muchos de los cuales no se habían ido por estar estupefactos o por el miedo de que Django los atacara si los veía.

-Demonios, tengo que hacer algo- pensaba Manny buscando desesperadamente una solución. No obstante no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que justo en ese momento el inmenso puño de Django llegó hasta él golpeándolo directamente en la cara y arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Manny!- gritó Frida preocupada pero pronto ella también estaba volando lejos por un doloroso golpe de Django.

Sartana no se salvó tampoco de un gran golpe y antes de darse cuenta los tres ya se encontraban tirados y muy mal heridos. Por unos segundos perdieron la noción de lo que ocurría pero pronto volvieron a comprender el peligro en el que estaban. Manny y Frida habían quedado tirados uno frente al otro y al abrir los ojos y verse reflejados en los ojos del otro se llenaron de trsiteza.

-…agh…F…Frida…-

-…M…Manny….agh…-

-Lo…lo…lamento…agh…te…he…fallado- lloró Manny.

-…agh…no digas eso- contestó Frida con los ojos también humedecidos.

-Si… se suponía que te iba a ayudar…agh… esa era mi misión-

-Me ayudaste más de lo que crees-

-Pero no pudimos detener a Django…agh… y ahora él nos hará pedazos-

Al escuchar esto Frida no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silencio pero unos momentos después le sonrió dulcemente a Manny, confundiéndolo un poco.

-¿Sabes?- dijo la chica –Me alegra que estés conmigo en este momento…agh…me siento muy feliz de… terminar…contigo-

Manny correspondió la sonrisa entonces.

-…agh…Frida…yo…yo siento lo mismo- dijo Manny.

-Gra…cias por compartir esto conmigo…por siempre estar conmigo-

-Siempre, Frida… siempre estaré contigo-

-…Juntos siempre-

-…Hasta el fin-

Manny y Frida se tomaron entonces fuertemente de las manos mientras que Django se acercaba a ellos para exterminarlos. Aún así, ellos ya no le prestaban atención, solo querían disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba, terminar sus vidas de la manera en que habían querido vivirla, juntos.

Django por su parte los miraba a ambos burlonamente disfrutando el momento y regodeándose mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de acabar con ellos. Le habría encantado hacerlo sufrir hasta que le pidieran la muerte a gritos pero estaba consciente de que eso debía terminar cuanto antes.

-jajajaja, les sacaré las asquerosas entrañas a ambos- rió mientras acercaba su inmensa garra a ellos para matarlos.

En ese momento un rayo de energía le impactó a Django justo en la espalda. No había sido tan fuerte como para derrotarlo pero si para lastimarlo un poco y por consiguiente, distraerlo. Los dos chicos salieron entonces de sus pensamientos y se impactaron al ver lo que había pasado.

Sartana acababa de atacar a Django para evitar que los lastimara, ahora la mujer esqueleto les gritaba que se alejaran de él antes de que su nieto se recuperara del todo.

-¡Quítense de ahí!- gritó Sartana.

Manny y Frida obedecieron y con algo de esfuerzo lograron levantarse y correr hasta el sitio donde estaba Sartana. Una vez con ella los condujo hasta un lugar lleno de rocas en el cual podrían refugiarse mientras recuperaban sus energías.

-Es muy raro decir esto… pero gracias, Sartana, otra vez nos ayudaste- dijo Manny.

-Ni lo digas, créeme que me habría encantado ver como los desmembraban pero por el momento es vital que no los asesinen- dijo Sartana malhumorada.

-Es inútil- dijo Frida –Django es más poderosos que nosotros-

-Lo sé, pero aún podemos vencerlo- explicó Sartana –Tal vez sus poderes hayan aumentado pero ya no tiene control de sí mismo y le es muy difícil esquivar ataques-

-¿Pero qué más da?, ningún ataque le hace daño- dijo Manny.

-Hay uno que si, tienen que unir sus fuerzas. El don de Frida y el espíritu de El Tigre podrán con él pero es preciso que lo hagan bien. Solo tendremos una oportunidad….y hay algo que deben saber- dijo Sartana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-El ataque deberá ser mucho más poderoso de lo que teníamos pensado. No contaba con que Django llegara a este extremo y la cantidad de energía que será necesaria tendrá que ser más… mucha más-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-…..-

-… ¿Sartana?-

-… es probable… que los dos mueran durante el ataque- dijo finalmente la villana.

Estas palabras fueron un golpe muy duro tanto para Manny como para Frida. Sabían que las cosas iban a ser difíciles y peligrosas, pero jamás se imaginaban que lo serían tanto. Manny notó que Frida se había preocupado y se sintió obligado a decir algo al respecto.

-Bueno… pero si así fuera… tú podrías regresarnos a la vida… ¿verdad?- preguntó Manny con la esperanza de tranquilizar a Frida.

Sartana solo se mantuvo seria y sin decir nada. Algo que no les gustó para nada a los dos chicos.

-Me temo que no, Tigre- dijo Sartana.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Podría hacerlo, claro… pero el ataque podría no solo destruir sus vidas… sino sus almas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Así es… y de ser así no podría regresarlos… desaparecerían para siempre- terminó Sartana.

La idea era demasiado aterradora. Una cosa era morir y otra muy diferente era ser absorbidos por la nada. Ninguno de ellos deseaba que su alma se desvaneciera como si jamás hubieran existido. Era mucho más de lo que podían soportar, era un riesgo que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría correr jamás.

-Comprendo lo que esto significa para ustedes- dijo Sartana –Y a pesar de odiarlos y de la importancia que esta decisión tiene sobre todos… no puedo obligarlos a hacerlo-

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer, era la más dura elección que habían tenido que hacer. Por un lado ambos mundos dependían de ellos y solo de ellos, pero por el otro lado estaban hablando de la posibilidad de ser arrastrados al olvido. Tenían terror, pánico de perecer sin siquiera el consuelo de la vida después de la muerte.

No sabían qué hacer, eso era lo peor que les había pasado en la vida. No querían hacerlo, de verdad no querían. No obstante, ahora que tomaban más en cuenta sus prioridades, no estaban seguros de que era peor, desaparecer para siempre ver como el universo se caía a pedazos por sus acciones.

Había mucha gente que contaba con ellos, la mayoría ni siquiera lo sabía. En la tierra millones de seres seguían con sus vidas sin sospechar el enorme peligro que estaba por caer sobre ellos. Tenían que salvarlos, agotar hasta el último recurso. Manny y Frida intercambiaron miradas tratando de encontrar en los ojos del otro la respuesta, una respuesta que fue revelada con una sonrisa de ambas partes.

-Lo haremos- dijo Frida sin dejar de mirar a Manny.

-Así es… acabaremos con Django- la secundó el chico.

-¿están seguros de esto?- preguntó Sartana sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Muy seguros… tal vez este sea nuestro fin… tal vez este día sea el ultimo para nosotros y el mundo jamás volverá a recordarnos… pero al menos aún hab´ra un mundo que pueda olvidarnos- dijo Frida decidida.

Manny se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si su existencia dependiera de eso.

-No importa lo que pase… el mundo se salvará… además sea cual sea nuestro destino lo enfrentaremos juntos- dijo Manny.

-Admiro el valor de ambos… que así sea- dijo Sartana –Me encargaré de darles tiempo para que se recuperen… solo traten de no tardar tanto, no se por cuánto tiempo pueda detenerlo-

Sartana salió de su escondite justo a tiempo para encarar a un furioso Django. El ahora esqueleto demonio la miraba con odio mientras se alistaba para un último ataque. Sartana por su parte preparaba su guitarra para defenderse.

-Debiste quedarte en tu celda- dijo Django –Al menos así hubieras vivido-

-No me arrepiento de nada, Django. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, sin duda será mucho mejor que vivir en un mundo gobernado por ti- dijo Sartana.

-Soy mejor rey que tu, abue, tú jamás harías lo que yo hice-

-No, yo si pienso las cosas. Tú estás demasiado cegado por la ambición y el odio, y eso es justamente lo que terminará destruyéndote- contestó Sartana.

-jajajajaja, eres una tonta, jamás seré destruido. Ni siquiera tu magia negra podrá conmigo- dijo Django.

-jeje, en algo tienes razón, mi magia no puedo vencerte- dijo Sartana.

-Vaya, hasta que dices algo coherente, abue-

-Sí, yo no te derrotaré… pero existe una magia que si podrá contigo, la magie mas poderosa que existe-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Hablo del amor Django, esa fuerza que ni tu ni yo conocemos. Esa fuerza que puede inspirar a los humanos a hacer cosas que jamás se habrían imaginado, la fuerza que está motivando a esos dos chicos a hacer hasta lo impensable por detenerte- dijo Sartana burlona.

Django no entendía e iba a preguntar nuevamente que era lo que su abuela quería decirle pero no fue necesario. Un pequeño resplandor color verde y otro azul le hicieron ver la terrible verdad.

-No…no… no se atreverán- replicó Django nervioso.

-Oh si, están dispuestos a hacerlo- contestó Sartana.

-¡Vieja bruja maldita!, ¡Me estás mintiendo!- gritó Django.

.Sabes que no es mentira, Django… este será el fin de tu reinado-

-¡No!, ¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Django encolerizado mientras comenzaba a correr con dirección a Manny y a Frida, debía detenerlos antes de que terminaran.

Por su parte, los dos muchachos ya estaban reuniendo la energía suficiente para dar el ataque, el último ataque. La hora había llegado, era el momento de que todo acabara. Con valor los dos enfocaron sus fuerzas en el que sería el ataque decisivo.

-Te amo, Frida- dijo Manny tomando la mano de su ahora novia.

-Y yo a ti, Manny-

-¿Sabes?, no importa lo que diga Sartana, este no es el fin… mi amor por ti será eterno- dijo Manny sonriéndole.

-Al igual que el mío, mi Manny- respondió Frida correspondiendo el gesto.

Poco a poco ambas energías se fusionaron creando un haz de luz color dorado, el cual cegó momentáneamente a Django justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

-¡No!, ¡Malditos!- exclamó el esqueleto.

-¡Hasta el fin, Manny!-

-¡Hasta el fin!-

De ese modo, fuertemente tomados de la mano, ambos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre Django. El villano intentó esquivar el ataque pero tal y como dijo Sartana, le fue imposible. El golpe fue directo e implacable. Lo siguiente que supo Django es que tenía ahora un poderoso rayo atravesándole el pecho.

El cuerpo de Django comenzó a volverse humo negro mientras que el rayo dorado se hacía cada vez más grande. Entre gritos por parte del esqueleto y una multitud de muertos mirando el espectáculo, toda la oscuridad fue reemplazada durante unos segundos por una luz incandescente.

Cuando la luz se extinguió solo había un gigantesco agujero en el suelo producto de la explosión, y dentro de este, un debilitado y muy mal herido Django. El ataque había dado resultado, sus poderes se habían ido para siempre y el omnipotente señor del mal ahora no era más que un niño cadavérico indefenso.

-…agh…agh…-jadeaba Django sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

Sartana caminó hacia él majestuosamente y se quedó de pie a su lado mirándolo con lástima.

-…agh…abuela…agh…a…yu…da…me…agh…. Por piedad…agh…- suplicó Django.

-No te preocupes, eres mi nieto y tendré compasión de ti. No te destruiré aunque lo merezcas- dijo Sartana serenamente.

-…agh…gracias…muchas gracias…agh…- sonrió Django conmovido.

-Ni agradezcas, dije que note destruiría, mas no que no serías castigado. Desde este momento dejas de ser el heredero al trono del inframundo y pasarás el resto de la eternidad en los calabozos del palacio como la asquerosa rata que eres- sentenció Sartana.

-…¿Qué?...no…abuela…agh…no puede shacerme esto…- dijo Django alterado.

-¡Llévenselo!- ordenó Sartana justo antes de que dos esqueletos se acercaran a Django, lo levantaran y comenzaran a llevárselo a su nuevo y putrefacto hogar.

-¡No!, ¡Abuela!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Nooooooo!- gritaba Django pero era inútil, su maldad solo había hecho que todo posible perdón hacia él se desvaneciera junto con sus poderes.

Los habitantes del inframundo comenzaron a acercarse a Sartana y a venerarla nuevamente, después de todo acababa de retomar el trono del inframundo. Todos esperaban que la señora mortal aceptara las aclamaciones orgullosa de su victoria pero en su lugar levantó una de sus manos pidiendo silencio.

-No, mis leales súbditos… no es a mí a quien hay que venerar- dijo Sartana en tono serio –Todo el daño causado por Django de los Muertos ha quedado vengado y el peligro ha desaparecido. Ahora vuelvo a ser su soberana… pero aún así, no soy yo la que merece su respeto y su adoración-

Todos escuchaban atentos las palabras de Sartana comenzando a comprender a lo que se refería. Entonces sucedió algo que los dejó perplejos a todos. No era nada, una insignificancia, una simple gota de agua. Algo tan patético pero que representaba mucho mas, no era solo una gota, era una acongojada y salada lágrima saliendo de los ojos muertos de la villana.

-A quien hay que agradecer no es a mí, sino a Manny Rivera y a Frida Suárez, nuestros verdaderos héroes. Ellos sacrificaron sus almas para que todos nosotros nos salváramos, y este acto tan noble no fue en vano….ellos…ellos son a quienes hay que recordar y ovacionar. Nunca nadie fue tan noble y valiente como ellos, y aunque nos han dejado para siempre, el inframundo jamás los olvidará- dijo Sartana con la voz entrecortada. Por increíble que sucediera, en serio sentía haber perdido así a tan dignos rivales y a tan maravillosos chicos.

Justo cuando la multitud iba a responder con aplausos y ovaciones para los difuntos, una voz se escuchó impactando a Sartana por completo.

-Ayyyy, eso fue tan lindo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la perversa Sartana podía llorar?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Frida proveniente desde atrás de Sartana.

La calavera volteó rápidamente al igual que el resto de los esqueletos y ahí frente a ellos. Cansados, débiles y heridos, pero aún así triunfantes, Manny y Frida caminaban hacia ellos sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Imposible!- exclamó Sartana.

-¿Qué pasa, Sartana?, ¿no te da gusto vernos?- preguntó Manny divertido.

-¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir?- preguntó Sartana sintiendo una rara mezcla de emoción y confusión.

-Creo que el don de Frida resultó ser más fuerte de lo que todos creíamos, no solo incrementó el poder del espíritu de El Tigre, sino que también nos protegió a nosotros- contestó Manny.

-…Inconcebible… pero… me alegra que estén bien- contestó Sartana.

-jeje, creo que después de todo si tienes tu corazoncito- se burló Frida.

-No se ilusionen… el hecho de que nos hayan salvado a todos y que casi murieran haciéndolo… y que haya sentido tanto su partida… y que me alegre que estén bien…todo eso no significa que lo nuestro cambiará. Aún somos enemigos, Tigre, el mal y el bien siempre lucharán. Siempre- dijo Sartana tratando de fingir un tono despectivo.

-Supongo que si… ambos se necesitan. El bien no podría existir si no hubiera maldad y viceversa. Como sea, también nos alegramos de que estés bien, Sartana- contestó Manny.

-Bueno, me alegra que eso quedara aclarado… es mejor que regresen a su mundo antes de que empiecen a volverse esqueletos de nuevo- dijo la villana alejándose de ahí, no obstante, antes de retirarse a su palacio ahora destruido se detuvo y les dio una última mirada a los chicos diciendo una última cosa instantes antes de desaparecer-… por cierto… gracias-

Una vez que Sartana se fue, los demás esqueletos comenzaron a vitorear y a felicitar a Manny y a Frida por lo que habían logrado. Desde los muertos más pequeños hasta lo más fuertes. Desde los parientes fallecidos de Frida hasta los ancestros Rivera, todos los veían como los grandes héroes que eran.

Manny se despidió de sus parientes y muy especialmente de El Tigre original, el sujeto al que mas admiraba de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Muchas gracias, Tigre, no cabe duda que eres el más digno de portar el apellido Rivera- dijo El Tigre original.

-No tienen que agradecer, era nuestro deber- dijo Manny.

-Y a ti también muchas gracias, Frida, has demostrado que el apellido Suárez también es muy honorable y poderoso-

-Aprecio que diga eso- dijo Frida –Jamás los olvidaremos-

-No, Frida… nosotros somos los que jamás los olvidaremos a ustedes. Cuando llegue su hora y se reúnan con nosotros de nuevo serán recibidos como se merecen- dijo El Tigre.

-Hasta entonces- terminó Manny dirigiéndose con Frida al portal que los llevaría de vuelta a su mundo.

De ese modo, ambos jóvenes volvieron al sitio al que pertenecían, no sin antes ver como la luz de un nuevo día aparecía en el cielo del inframundo. Era como un anuncio divino de que ya todo estaba bien, de que su misión había sido completada satisfactoriamente y de que una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad llegaba ahí.

Todo parecería indicar que las vidas de ambos volvieron a la normalidad, aunque esto no fue del todo cierto. Sí, todo estaba como antes, excepto una cosa. Manny y Frida ya no eran solo amigos, esa misión no solo los había fortalecido, sino que los había unido por un lazo que nadie lograría romper jamás. El amor.

El sufrimiento había cesado y era el momento de gozar de su nueva vida juntos. Por fin eran recompensados por lo que habían hecho, por salvar a ambos mundos de una oscura tiranía. Habían hecho lo que nadie creía posible, habían derrotado al mal y habían restaurado el orden. Habían logrado corregir la traición del inframundo.

**FIN**


End file.
